The Well of Souls
by Roseblade22
Summary: Sequel to "The Song of the White Wood." The War for Middle Earth is over, Legolas has returned home. But still his memory is haunted by Mithrendol. Can it be that the treacherous elf's soul escaped death yet again?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Mr. Tolkien!

AN: This story is the sequel to "The Song of the White Wood". You might want to read that one first or else you will become very confused. Also, although it will seem like it (a lot like it), it's not a Legomance!! Don't let this warning scare you! Just read!! REEEAAAAD!!!!! Ahem. Now, without further ado…

(((((((((((((((((Chapter 1)))))))))))))))))))

Prince Legolas Greenleaf rode hard and fast towards the twisted green mass he could see on the edge of the horizon. It was something he had not seen for a great deal of time—8 months, actually. It was Mirkwood, his home.

The War for Middle Earth was over, the side of good victorious. The Ring of Power destroyed. And Legolas could not have been more relieved to finally make his way home.

The trees were closer now. Leaning down to his horse's ear, Legolas whispered softly, urging it to run a little bit faster. The horse obeyed, and in seemingly no time at all Legolas found himself under the familiar company of trees.

As he rode forward, however, he discovered signs of battle. Entire tree's had been cut down, burnt, or damaged. His realm must have been attacked while he was away! Following the forest rode, Legolas trotted a bit faster and soon found himself gazing upon his father's gate. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. Guards were posted outside the door. That meant his kind had been victorious. Even as he rode up the guards looked up in amazement and joy.

"Legolas!" Cried one, and Legolas recognized him as his great friend, Andavar.

"Mellon nin," Legolas greeted coolly as he dismounted his horse. One of the other guards took the reins and led the steed away as the Prince and his friend continued to greet each other.

"It has been many days and nights, my friend." Said Andavar. "I cannot wait to here your stories."

"I will tell you them." Legolas said. "But first you must tell me something: What battle took place here?"

Andavar's expression saddened. "We were attacked by orcs and many other evil things." He said softly. "Many lives were lost, but in the end we were victorious."

"I see." Legolas observed. "Is my father alright?"

"Yes. In fact he and Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien met this past month…they've renamed the forest." Andavar said rather proudly.

"Renamed it what?" Inquired the Prince.

"Eryn Lasgalen. The Wood of the Greenleaves." Grinned Andavar, as he and Legolas began to walk through the stone gates into the palace.

"Catchy. And certainly better than Mirkwood." Legolas said, smiling as well. "It feels good to be home. Did anything else happen that I should know about?"

"Oh, yes." Andavar suddenly remembered. "In late January a large colony of elves came to us, they said that you'd given them permission to live here."

Legolas blinked. True, he had almost entirely forgotten the events that had taken place 7 months ago…the Nimar…the white forest full of white trees…and the secrets that dwelled beneath their white limbs.

"That is true." He said. "My father did not turn them away, did he?"

Andavar shook his head. "No, my friend. Many of them are still here. They were a great help when it came to the battle under the trees. They are most skilled in ambushing the enemy."

Legolas grinned. "Yes, I know."

At this point the two elves had reached the grand hall of the palace, and immediately all who were in the room noticed that the Prince had returned home and reacted. The King himself nearly jumped off his throne and ran to greet his son.

"Legolas, my son!" He cried most joyfully.

"Father," Legolas replied, embracing him for a short moment. "How are you?"

"Perfectly fine, now that you are here with me." King Thranduil answered. "But how are you, my son? You have traveled far, and from the stories I've heard from our unexpected visitors, fought many long and fierce battles."

"The first part is true." Legolas said modestly. "But the latter part was hardly a long battle. Though it was fierce."

"Our visitors, Legolas…are our elf kindred, but they tell me that you invited them here, and I wouldn't quite believe it until I heard it from your mouth. Is this true?" Asked the elf King.

Legolas nodded. "Yes."

"And how is it that they were in need of a home? That is the excuse they told me." Thranduil asked.

"I…it's a long story, father." Legolas stuttered.

"So I've been told…and I've been told many different accounts and versions of it. But I have not heard yours." Replie the King.

"To make a long story short…there was a scandal in the royal house of their lord, causing a bastard child to be born, then slain. But he was saved by a deal he struck with Sauron, and for 3000 years he waited to get his revenge…and that happened to be when myself and my companions entered their home." Legolas explained.

"They call themselves the Nimar." Thranduil said. "White elves."

"Yes, and you must admit their name is suited to them." Legolas said.

His father laughed. "Yes, it is. But you still haven't told me yet how they came to be here."

"Well…you see father, the child that wanted revenge on those who had wronged him changed is plan when he found out I was there. He plotted against me also, and planned to kill me." Thranduil's eyes widened, and Legolas continued.

"There was a battle, and in the process a fire was started, burning the Nimar's home to the ground. They had lived in secrecy for thousands of years, father. They had nowhere else to go. And I felt responsible, so I offered that they travel and stay here, at least until they find another suitable home." Legolas finished with a sigh, remembering all the events of the past.

"That is complicated, then." The King concluded. "Where you hurt in this battle, or in the fire?"

"Yes, but not enough to threaten my life." Legolas said. "Father, where are the Nimar? I have not seen one since I returned home."

The King sighed heavily. "They would not take residence in the trees. So we accommodated them with the spare bedchambers inside the palace. There were many of these refugees, Legolas, and we were forced to use every available space."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Father, I suspect you are trying to tell me something, but I'm not sure what."

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Legolas, we were forced to let some of them use your bedchamber. You will not be able to sleep there until we find another place for them."

"Why, are they female?" Legolas asked, a little stunned about the news.

"Yes…four of them…" The King said. "And all identical, except for their eyes. The claimed to know you."

Legolas's eyes blazed with the fires of memory. "The Daughters of Celebhen? They are here? In my room?"

Thranduil laughed at his son's reaction. "Yes, Legolas. Like I said, there was not enough space."

"I must go meet them!" Legolas said excitedly. "I must ask them how they are!"

"Off you go then," The King said, nodding his head in dismissal. Legolas smiled and hurriedly rushed off…only to rush back again and bow to his father, and then rush away again.

Legolas walked as fast as he could to his bedchamber…or what was his bedchamber. Now it was the bedchamber of four young maids…he winced at the thought of what they could have done to his things.

He rushed past the halls, stopping and turning here and there, until he reached his destination. He raised his hand to knock, hesitating at first. It felt rather foolish to be knocking on your own door, and he prayed that no one would see him doing this. Then he gently rapped on the door.

The elf Prince waited nervously for a moment before the door was opened by a familiar face…it was the face of Naurielle. Her stunning yellow eyes went wide at the sight of him.

"Why! Prince Legolas!" She cried, attracting the attention of her sisters, who were doing various chores around the room.

One by one they recognized him and stood up, genuinely shocked and surprised.

"Legolas!" It was Cefielle that had cried out, she, unlike her sisters, didn't hesitate in rushing up to the Prince and embracing him, much to his surprise.

"Hello, Cefielle…Naurielle…Nenielle…Gwelwielle." He greeted calmly.

A chorus of greetings answered him, followed by a group of stares Legolas couldn't help but blush at.

Naurielle raised an eyebrow. "Prince Legolas, did you come here to speak with us?"

Legolas smiled. "Actually, this is my bedchamber."

Again the girls reacted with genuine shock. "It is?" Asked Nenielle.

Legolas's eyebrows lowered. "You didn't know?"

Naurielle looked back over her shoulder at her sisters and they all shook their heads, then looked back up at the Prince with mixed expressions.

"It's quite alright, I assure you." He said. "You are welcome to stay in here, if you are comfortable. I will just have to move some of my things…"

"Your things?" Cefielle asked. "Wouldn't everything in the room be yours?"

"Yes, but what I meant was personal things." Legolas clarified, stepping past her and into the room. Naurielle closed the door.

"But wouldn't your father have removed those things from your room before he allowed us to stay here?" Nenielle inquired.

"He probably would have, but some of these things he doesn't know exist." Legolas said with a slight smile. He strode over to a bedside dresser that had once been his. It had been moved to the far corner of the room to make space for the four beds that now replaced his one.

Leaning down, Legolas opened the second drawer to the bottom, pulling it out completely. Then he reached inside dresser with his arm, feeling for what he was seeking.

"What is it that you must hide from your father?" Gwelwielle asked timidly.

"It's nothing worth hiding," Legolas explained. "I just prefer to keep it secret." He grinned as his hands closed around an object, and he pulled it out.

"What's that?" Nenielle asked. "A box?"

Legolas smiled as he held the wooden box in his hands. "Yes." Then he opened it.

"A journal?" Cefielle asked when she saw the contents of the box.

Legolas nodded but made no sound.

"What's so secretive about that?" Naurielle asked, an edge to her voice.

Legolas stood up and turned and looked at her. "Had you known I had this, wouldn't you be tempted to read it?"

Naurielle opened her mouth to say something smart, but she didn't expect Legolas's question to be so simple. She crossed her arms. "You've made your point and found your book. Now will you get out of _our_ room please?"

"Naurielle!" Cefielle gasped at her sister's rudeness.

"It's alright. This is your chamber now, Cefielle." Legolas said, ignoring the comment by the other girl. "I will go now and see if I can room with one of my friends for the time being."

He began to walk towards the door, the box with the journal inside it in his hands. His hand closed around the door handle, and as he was just about to open it, he turned back again.

"Good day to you, ladies." He said smoothly, smirking a little at Naurielle, who just turned up her nose at him. Then he opened the door.

"Legolas! Wait!" Cried a voice. It was Cefielle again. "I mean…Prince Legolas…I'll come with you."

Legolas nodded in approval and held the door open for her as she walked out into the hall. He followed, pointing her in the direction he intended to go. Their first steps were silent, but then Cefielle spoke.

"It's a little ironic. You are now showing me around your palace, and 7 months ago I was trying to help you escape from mine." She said softly.

Legolas frowned. "I remember. You saved me that day, Cefielle. And I'm eternally grateful."

"Your welcome." Cefielle answered instinctively. "But you know I couldn't just let…just let Celidur kill you." The words came as if forced out.

Legolas stopped walking and turned to her. "You still grieve for him? Even knowing what he was?"

"I wouldn't call it grieving." Cefielle answered. "I don't know what to call it."

"His true name wasn't even Celidur, you know." Legolas told her. "That was the name he stole."

"Yes, but it was the name I knew him by." The girl answered. "I know, Legolas. My mother…I mean, Maegluin explained everything to us when I asked her. Just like you said to."

Legolas blinked. Cefielle was obviously still struggling to believe that the she-elf she had been raised by wasn't her birth mother. "How is Maegluin, by the way?" He asked.

Cefielle looked up sharply at him, her eyes sad. But she said nothing.

"She is alright, isn't she?" Legolas asked again, fearing the worst.

Cefielle slowly looked down and shook her head once. "She died two months after we arrived here. She just couldn't bare to live anymore."

Legolas watched in shock as the girl in front of him began to cry. "Cefielle…I didn't mean to upset you…I'm sorry for your loss." He said softly.

Cefielle nodded and wiped the tears away with the long sleeve of her dress. "I—I know." She stuttered emotionally. "I just haven't been able to grasp all of this happening around me yet, and it's been 7 months." She looked up sadly at Legolas again. "Do you think me weak?"

Legolas offered her a small smile and shook his head. "Even the very strong must cry sometimes."

(((((((((((((((((((

Somewhere, deep in the twisted forest of Eryn Lasgalen, a wounded Nazgul waited. The evil stronghold of Dol Guldor had been thrown down by that wretched elf-witch Galadriel, the evil things in the forest driven away by the elves. The Nazgul growled in rage. In it's armored, broken hand it clasped a small, clear vial, filled to the brim with a glowing, purplish tinted liquid.

"Veeery soon…" It whispered gently. "Very soon and the last of Master's powers will be released."

As it spoke the words, the glowing contents of the bottle pulsed, almost like a heartbeat. The Ringwraith understood it's message.

"Yesss….you will get your revenge, servant of Sauron." It hissed angerly. "And those who opposed us before will die!"

The last words were accompanied by the sound of a bird's wings fluttering close. Suddenly a lone crow landed on the ground in front of the Wraith.

"Take this to the house of Thranduil, King of this wood." It said, offering the glowing vial to the bird. "Deliver it into the hands of his son, Prince Legolas. Do not fail me."

The crow cocked it's head and croaked in it's throat. Then it hopped forward and took the vial in it beak.

"Go." The Nazgul ordered. The bird ruffled it's black feathers, cawed once more, and then flew away.

((((((((((((((Personal thingy))))))))))))))))))))))

There ya go. First chappy of the sequel. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: Better Than Ever

Disclaimer: I own nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G.

((((((((((((((Chapter 2))))))))))))))))

In the palace, Legolas and Cefielle were still walking, speaking energetically. Cefielle had asked of his adventure with the ring, and Legolas had eagerly told her each tale.

"You've seen much, Legolas." Cefielle admired. "Sometimes I still wish I could have adventures like that. But then I remember the one I had."

"_That_ was more like a nightmare." Legolas said.

Cefielle nodded unexpectantly. "It is. I do have nightmares about it."

"Do you?"

"Yes!" The girl replied. "They're terrible. I keep dreaming that Celidur…or Mithrendol…that he comes back and he kills me for betraying him."

"He betrayed you and left you to die first." Legolas said seriously. "But he's dead now, Cefielle. He can't come back. It's impossible."

"I know." Cefielle replied. "But still my heart is gripped in fear."

Legolas nodded, but didn't know how to comfort her. He knew as well as she did that Mithrendol was dead and gone. But he couldn't blame her for still being afraid.

"So…what's in your journal, that you must hide?" Cefielle asked suddenly.

Legolas blinked. "What?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The girl replied quickly. "I was just curious."

"I don't mind." Legolas said. "It's just as it seems…a journal. I've had it for nearly all my life. It's not yet full."

"Not yet full?" Cefielle echoed. "But you should have been able to fill it ten times over by now."

"I don't write in it very much." Legolas said simply. "I save it for only the most important things."

Cefielle nodded. "Well, then I suppose you have lots of writing to do, don't you?"

Legolas thought back to the previous events of the last 8 months. "Yes, I do."

Cefielle smiled. "I'll leave you then. I have things to be done as well." She bowed gracefully to him, and Legolas bowed in return.

"Good day!" She called as she tiptoed down the hall, back towards her room. She and Legolas had really only gone in a large circle during their long talk, so she didn't need any assistance finding it.

Upon returning, she was faced with the accusing stares of her sisters.

"What?" She asked cluelessly.

Naurielle and Nenielle looked at each other knowingly. "You were with the Prince for an awfully long time, Cefielle." Nenielle teased.

"Yes, what where you doing with him?" Naurielle added. She laughed.

Gwelwielle, who was resting on her bed, threw a pillow at her two sisters. "Girls, stop it."

But the damage had already been done. Cefielle was blushing terribly. "We simply had a conversation, that was all!"

Naurielle waved a hand in front of her. "Oh, stop faking it, Cefielle." She said. "We know how you feel about him. You've been waiting for him to return ever since we came here."

"The Prince is handsome, noble and brave." Cefielle shot back. "Why shouldn't I like him?"

Nenielle laughed. "Cefielle, 'like' doesn't even begin to describe it!"

"Answer my question, then!" Cefielle said angerly. "Why shouldn't I care for him?"

Naurielle faked a shrug. "Oh…perhaps because he's the one responsible for the deaths of our mother and father, the destruction of our home, and the security of our people?"

Gwelwielle threw another pillow at her sister. "Oh, stop it already! Mother told us everything before she died, and it wasn't all Prince Legolas's fault."

"Yes, if he had not come to our home and did what he did, we all would be dead." Cefielle agreed.

"You don't know that." Naurielle argued. "You're just made blind because of his beauty."

Cefielle bit her lip and didn't say anything more. Silently, she turned towards the door and walked back out. Naurielle grinned, but then cried out as yet another pillow struck her in the head.

"You are terrible." Gwelwielle said angerly to her.

Cefielle walked quckly and silently towards the gardens, pushing the tears back into her eyes until she got there. It had been her place of comfort ever since she and her people had arrived here in Eryn Lasgalen. Right now the sun was just beginning to say goodbye to the day, and the trees glowed orange in the sunset. Cefielle made her way to a small stone bench among the wildflowers and finally let the tears slip from her eyes.

High above her, a crow rested in the branches of a beech tree. In it's beak was held the vial of the Nazgul. Turning his head, the crow gazed down upon the poor elf maiden weeping on the forest floor below.

The contents of the vial began to glow brighter, but the crow paid now heed to it. It soundlessly flew down to a lower branch.

Suddenly, the elf girl was joined by another figure on the ground.

Cefielle gasped and her head shot up as she heard someone approach. "Who is it?" She asked, sounding fearful.

"Be not afraid, Lady Cefielle, for it is just I." As she watched, another elf appeared from beyond the palace gates. It was Andavar, one of those that Cefielle knew as a palace guard.

"Do you wish to be left alone?" The other elf asked uncomfortably, seeing the still-wet tears on the girl's face.

Cefielle looked at him for a moment longer, and then shook her head. She knew Andavar fancied her, and although she very much preferred Legolas, she didn't have the heart to dismiss him.

Andavar smiled. He wouldn't tell her this, but he had followed her here after witnessing her rushing through the palace halls as if a Balrog was on her heels. And he had been quite intrigued by her ever since he had first laid eyes on her, 7 months ago. He slowly approached her and sat down on the stone bench next to her.

"Why are you crying, Milady?" Andavar asked softly.

"I would rather not discuss it." Cefielle said flatly, clasping her hands in her lap.

"Oh." Andavar said, feeling foolish.

The crow up in the tree watched with interest. The vial in its beak was still pulsing, faster and brighter now. The crow again took no notice, however, and hopped onto a branch that was directly above the couple on the ground, listening.

Suddenly, the vial flashed very brightly, like a star expanding and exploding, catching the crow off guard and temporarily blinding it. The bird flapped it's wings in distress and the bottle was accidentally slipped from it's beak. It dropped towards the elves below.

"Would you like to come inside with me?" Andavar was saying. "It will become dark soon, and although the forest has been cleansed of Sauron's spirit, there are still evil creatures that lurk about in the dark."

Cefielle looked at him and was about to politely decline, when out of the corner of her eye she saw something dropping towards them from the canopy.

"Andavar!" She cried, but it was too late. The object plunged down and crashed into the stone bench between them, shattering and spilling it's contents.

Cefielle shrieked and nearly fell off the edge of the bench, but Andavar was not fazed and stared at the object in wonder.

"What is it?" Cefielle asked breathlessly. Then, looking at it further, she corrected herself. "What _was_ it?"

Andavar stared. "I don't know." He said. It had appeared to be a glass or vial of some sort, but he could not tell the make of it, for it had been smashed to bits when it made contact with the stone bench. But across the bench were the vial's contents…something that Andavar couldn't describe. It was some sort of thick liquid…and it was glowing.

Slowly, he reached out and touched it. It was warm, and it stuck to his fingers. Then, it began to increase in brightness.

"Andavar…" Cefielle asked warily.

Andavar didn't answer. The liquid on his fingers and on the bench pulsed and brightened, as if alive. He was about to open his mouth to say something to Cefielle when he felt pain.

Cefielle screamed when she saw the liquid move on it's own, up Andavar's arm, sinking into his skin. He screamed too, but out of pain. Cefielle watched as he gripped his head tightly and sank off the bench to the ground. Then all was silent.

"Andavar?" She asked frantically. "Andavar, are you alright?"

Andavar didn't answer for a moment. But then he slowly took his hands away from his head, looking at them as if confused. He rubbed his head and then looked up. Remarkably, he was smiling.

"Andavar?" Cefielle repeated, still worried despite his positive expression. "Are you alright?"

Andavar got up off the ground, still grinning. He brushed the shards of the shattered vial off the stone bench and sat next to her once again.

"Yes, Lady Cefielle." He answered. "I'm fine."

Cefielle gasped. There was some way he said her name that seemed familiar. It unnerved her. "Good." She stammered. "I'm glad. I…I must leave now."

Andavar nodded as she stood, but stayed where he was. He watched her with hungry, blazing eyes as she rushed away. Turning back, he looked at his hands again.

"Yes…better than ever." He sneered.

((((((((((((((((((((((

Back inside the palace, Legolas had been able to find a room with another one of his friends, Halirod. He was also a palace guard. Many of the palace guards or servants had residence right in the palace, as the King and his family did. Right now Legolas was busily trying to remember all of the events that had taken place over the last 8 months and write them in his journal.

"Can't I see?" Halirod teased, peeking over the Prince's shoulder.

Legolas quickly covered up his writing. "Halirod, please."

"Please what?" Jested the other elf. "Remember, you are taking residence in _my_ chamber, so you have to obey _my_ rules."

Legolas turned in his chair and grinned. "Well, as _your_ Prince, I order you to obey _my_ wishes." He returned.

Halirod only laughed. He was not an elf to be taken seriously. He was always the one with the last, biting comment or the grin in a serious situation. He also, unlike other elves, was very talkative.

"But all you are writing about is the wars, isn't it?" He asked. "Why must you keep secrets about that? Hm?"

"I don't know." Legolas answered. "I guess I'm just a very private person."

"I see." Halirod said. "But if not about the wars, then what do you write in that thing that is so secret? Poems for you lover, Legolas?" The guard giggled as the Prince sent him a killing glare.

"You know I'm not seeing anyone, Halirod." He said calmly.

"Of course…" Halirod answered, not believing him.

"You know, I could write about more interesting things…" Legolas began with a grin. "…like your affair with that seamstress."

Halirod's laughter caught in his throat. "You were gone when that happened! Who told you?"

"Andavar." Legolas replied. "Now, please, be at peace. I have much to write."

Halirod shrugged. "Fine. I have to be off anyway." The elf jumped off the bed and trotted over to the door. Then he turned around. "Say, have you seen Andavar anywhere? He's got a beating coming to him if what you said is true."

Legolas was absorbed in his writing. "No." He said, shaking his head.

Again, Halirod shrugged, and then walked out the door. He walked slowly to the armory, where he would pick up his guard's uniform and weapons. He didn't have a reason to hurry, for he didn't have to start guard duty until the sun was completely down.

When Halirod did reach the armory, what he saw inside surprised him. Andavar was there, eyeing the spears that were hung aloft on a rack.

"Andavar?" He asked. "What are you doing here? Your shift ended this afternoon."

Andavar looked at him, seemingly very confused. "Oh…I—I was posted as a replacement. I'm guarding tonight too."

Halirod raised his eyebrow but then grinned. "Ah. Who had to be replaced? I haven't heard anything."

Andavar shook his head. "I don't know. I wasn't told."

Halirod smiled. "Well, looks like we will be standing out in the dark together then, my friend!" He patted Andavar on the back, and then turned away, leaning over a table in the room for a weapon.

That's when Andavar took out the dagger he had hidden behind his back. With a fierce grin he raised it over Halirod's back, ready to plunge it into the other elf's flesh. But suddenly Halirod spoke.

"I got kicked out of my own chambers," He said, not looking at the elf behind him wielding the knife. "I think I made a mistake in allowing Legolas to room with me."

Andavar's eyes widened and he nearly lost his grip on the knife when he heard that name. "Legolas?" He asked, lowering the knife and placing it again behind his back. "Prince Legolas?"

Halirod turned and rolled his eyes at his friend. "No, the _other_ Legolas." He jested.

"He's rooming with you?" Andavar asked, not laughing.

Halirod nodded. "Yes! I told you this! What, are you jealous?"

Andavar didn't say anything. Halirod thought that strange. He and Andavar usually enjoyed throwing insults back and forth when they were on guard duty together.

"Andavar, are you alright?" Halirod asked. "You are acting most strange."

Andavar's mouth widened into a grin. "I'm fine." He answered softly. Then his hand lashed out and gripped Halirod tightly around the throat.

Halirod cried out, but it was not enough to be heard through the thick armory door. He struggled, but Andavar again pulled out his knife and struck him on the head with the hilt, stunning him. He then dropped the dagger to the floor, knowing if he kept it in his hands it could be the death of him…again.

Andavar grinned. "Hold still." He whispered evilly. "This will feel a bit strange."

Halirod groggily looked up at his friend, who was leaning in closer. "Andavar…what?" He choked out.

Andavar tightened his grip on the other elf's throat and leaned his face dangerously close to Halirod's.

"The name…" He said proudly as he opened his mouth wide. "…is Mithrendol."

Halirod suddenly felt a paralyzing pain deep in his breast. He tried to call out for help but no sound came. He tried to push Andavar off him, but he was weakened and stunned. Halirod felt a warmth gathering inside him and pushing up his throat, into his mouth. Then he saw it…light! Flowing light, flowing right out of his mouth and into Andavar's!

_What is happening?! _Halirod thought, panic gripping him. _What is Andavar doing? Why is he doing this?_

Halirod suddenly couldn't feel his body any longer. He felt the hand around his throat loosen but couldn't move. Then his eyesight blurred, and finally disappeared.

_Am I dead?_ He thought. He got his answer when he felt a powerful blow to his stomach. It drove him against the wall, and knocked him down.

Feeling again returned to his body, and Halirod opened his eyes. He gazed up and saw a familiar pair of boots in front of him.

_Aren't those mine?_ He wondered stupidly. Then he looked up fully, into the face of…himself.

"Valar!" He gasped.

The face that had once belonged to him grinned. "The Valar cannot help you…" His doppelganger frowned. "…whoever you are. What is your name?"

Halirod stared up in disbelief. "Who are you?" He asked.

The other Halirod rolled his eyes. "I already told you. My name is Mithrendol." He leaned down and again gripped the stunned Halirod by the throat, hoisting him up and pressing him against the wall.

"Now…" He said, with a grin full of malice. He reached behind him and grabbed the dagger he had dropped onto the table, displaying it menacingly. "What is your name? I need it."

"Halirod." The other, frightened elf blurted.

The one who had called himself Mithrendol, the one that had Halirod's own face, grinned again. "Good."

Then with a flick of his wrist, he shoved he dagger into Halirod's chest. It buried itself in flesh until he hilt itself was bloody.

Halirod gasped, and made a sick sound in the back of his throat. Mithrendol let go of his throat and let him fall to the armory floor.

Mithrendol cocked his head and observed the body he had been a part of only minutes ago. He hoped this one he had just taken was better looking.

Turning his eyes to the table full of weapons, Mithrendol smiled. Looks didn't matter, at least not now. This elf—Halirod, he had called himself—had stated himself that Prince Legolas was staying with him in his chamber. That confused Mithrendol a bit. He would have thought a Prince would have a room to himself.

Mithrendol shrugged his newly acquired shoulders. Of course, he had missed a lot. It had to have been a long while since his soul was first placed in that bottle. For him it had seemed like an eternity.

Mithrendol thought with a deep frown back to the day he had come closer to death than ever before.

_And I've been close to death._ He thought to himself.

That little wench that had been his lover had run him through. It must have taken her a lot of gawl to do that, he decided. He couldn't believe it was her that had done it when he saw her. And then he died.

_Died._ An ugly word. A word Mithrendol didn't like.

His soul had left his stolen body, and was floating but a little above the heads of his enemies before a lone Nazgul had captured him in that wretched vial. Mithrendol wondered again how long it had been since then.

Grasping the hilt of a sword that rested on the table, Mithrendol looked into the reflective blade and observed what the body he now occupied looked like. He frowned. This elf wasn't the most handsome out there either.

Mithrendol placed the sword back on the table. What did it matter? Soon, he would have what he wanted. Soon, he told himself, he would have a perfect face, a title to be proud of, and best of all, revenge.

((((((((((((((((Personal thing)))))))))))))))))))))

Eh? Eh? How's that for ya'll? Oh, that word I used, doppleganger (look! The little star thingy!) means like a twin, a double, or someone the same as you, but an evil. The word fits Mithrendol perfectly, don't it? Ah…now for some replies…I actually wanted to do this…but I don't know if I'll be able to do this for every chapter…but why am I going on and on about it…here I go…

**FieryIceAngewomon:** Thank you! Thank you for the good luck as well! I'll need it to update frequently! LOL.

**Starknight:** LOOUUUIIIIIIIISEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Oh my god you've graduated! I wasn't there, but someone who was said that lots of people cried! Congrats! I love you! I'm so gonna miss you! But yaay!! You're back online now, so I can talk to you again! Yay! Well, as of today (the third of June) I only have my Amer. Lit. Final to take. But that will be easy. I'm pretty sure I failed my Chem. Final on Wednesday, though.

I can't wait till you update again! I'll be a rabid reader!! What gory-violent-sci-fi movie comes out? It's that "Day After Tommorow" one isn't it? I heard the ending really sucked. But if I had the money, I'd still go for the special effects! Or maybe it's that "Cronicles of Riddick" one you're talking about? Let me know and we can go together! Kay? Kay!

YES!! I've seen TROY!! But only gasp once. I'd jump at the chance to see it one more time though. But I am very very broke. But wasn't it hilarious when Paris was supposed to fight Menathous-something and he crawled away and clung to his brother's leg? I loved it! He's so cute when he's wimpy and about to cry! X-nay to the Brad Pitt nudey scenes though. Ick. Ick ick ick. Me no see anymore of Brad Pitt's shiny white bum. Well, I've talked enough! I'll check out your story when I got the time, but I have to move on to my other reviewers now! Bye!

**LegyLuva:** Aw…thank you so much! Your very flattering!! I will update as soon as I can! Thanks again! Bye!

**Alatariel aka Legolas's Cousin:** Thank you! Yeah, I try to never recap stories unless I have to. It just seems pointless to take the time to write down stuff the audience already knows. Did I just call you guys and audience? Whoops! Hehe. Thank you very very much! Bye!

**astalder27:** Really? Was Legolas finding the girls in his bedroom that funny? I just wanted a way for them all to meet again! LOL. Thank you though!

**darkangelgep:** Well…Naurielle is sort of the…bitch. That's why she's named after "fire." She's a fiery one. Thank you!

**Elven Kitten:** I will keep it up! I will not give up! Thank you very much!

**Gozilla:** Thank you. I'm glad you think my story is interesting! Love your name by the way! Thanks again.

**Deana:** I hope you can wait, but I'll try my very hardest to get the next chapter up quickly! Thank you!

**Nirobie:** DING DING DING!!! You've been the very first reviewer to…well, uh, review this story! Congrats! You're prize is an all-inclusive stay at scenic Rivendell, complete with elven bedmates and awesome sparkly tiara thingies! Hehe…just kidding. What you've earned is my best thanks! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: An Assasination Attempt

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada!

((((((((((((((Chapter 3)))))))))))))))))))

"There…that's enough for now." Legolas sighed as he set his quill down and stared at the paper filled with words.

He had been writing for about 2 hours now, and his hands ached from the use. Legolas flipped back the pages and counted how many he'd used. 18 pages.

_18 pages! _He thought with surprise. _18 pages, and I've only begun to touch when we entered Moria!_

Legolas sighed a second time, getting up and then stretching himself out. He looked out Halirod's window. It was very dark out. The moon was covered with clouds…many of them Legolas knew were the remains of the ashes of Mount Doom's eruption 2 months ago.

_At this rate, it will be a very long time before I write about that._ Legolas thought.

At that moment, there was a loud, frantic knocking at the door. Legolas turned and walked towards it, opening it to reveal a very frightened looking elf.

"What is it?" He asked the elf, one who was probably a servant.

"M-my lord," The elf began nervously. "There's been an accident…"

"What happened?" Legolas interrupted. "To who?"

"Lord Andavar, my lord." The other elf answered. "They found him on the armory floor with a dagger…a dagger…" He wasn't able to finish.

Legolas's breath caught in his throat. "Is he alright?"

"He's alive." The other answered. "But not well. The healer is attending him now."

"Lead me to him." Legolas ordered, and the servant nodded and then turned and rushed down the hall. Legolas followed alongside.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

They reached the healer's quarters in a few minutes. The current healer was a wise old elf named Nainiel. She had been studying the art of healing since before Legolas could remember.

"Nainiel!" Legolas cried as he burst open the door. "Where is he? Is he alive?"

Many faces in the room turned abruptly to look at the Prince as he entered. Legolas saw that in the center of them was Andavar, who was being lifted up onto a bed. He wasn't conscious.

Legolas's heart skipped a beat in fear. He rushed up to the bed, where Nainiel was observing the wound.

"Nainel…" Legolas whispered breathlessly. "Is he alright?"

The old elven women shook her head. "The wound is deep." She said simply.

"What happened?" Legolas asked those gathered around him. "Who found him?"

"I did." Came the answer from a dark-haired elf Legolas knew was called Nathirion. "I found him about ten minutes ago, on the floor of the armory. He'd been stabbed with this."

The elf shakely held out a long dagger, stained with still-wet blood.

Legolas looked at the dagger and felt sick. "Was it an accident? You didn't hear anything?"

"He wouldn't have." Nainiel suddenly spoke. "His blood is clotting. This happened more than ten minutes ago."

"How long would you guess, Nainiel?" One of the other elves asked.

"Two hours." The she-elf answered.

"She's right." Nathirion agreed. "When I found him the blood on the floor was dried."

Legolas stared at his injured friend with worried eyes. "But why was he in the armory? His shift ended."

"Perhaps he was led there." One of the others suggested.

"Are you suggesting that he was the victim of an attempted murder?" Another snapped.

"Silence!" Nainiel cried. "I cannot heal him with you all chattering about! Leave, all of you…Prince Legolas, Nathirion…stay with me please."

The other elves grumbled and began to file out. Nathirion set the blood-stained dagger on a table and inched away. Legolas knelt down besides Andavar's still form.

"Nainiel…I'll ask you this once." Legolas said shakily. "Do you think he'll live?"

Nainiel looked up at the Prince sadly. "It's hard to say at the moment, Legolas." She stood up and shook her head. "I do not know."

Legolas clenched his teeth and turned again to Nathirion. "You found him like this?"

Nathirion nodded. "He wasn't conscious at the time."

"You heard nothing?"

"No."

Legolas clasped his hands together nervously and began to pace. "Could it have been an accident?" He finally questioned.

Nathirion began to answer, but Nainiel interrupted him. "No, Legolas. The wound is too deep to have been from any accident."

"So someone has tried to murder him?" Legolas asked, shocked. "Who? If there were strangers in the palace, my father would know."

Nathirion suddenly stood up. "Your father does know. It's one of those White Elves." He accused. "It must be. They are the only strangers here."

"They have been for 7 straight months!" Legolas argued. "If one of them wanted to kill Andavar, he would have done it by now."

Nathirion shook his head. "How do you know, Lord Legolas? You only arrived back today."

"My father told me everything. The Nimar haven't disturbed anyone." Legolas said coldly.

Nathirion stood up. "Your pity for them makes you blind." He said softly. Then he turned to the door and left, leaving Nainiel and Legolas stunned.

Legolas turned towards Nainiel immediately. "Is that how all my people feel about the White Elves, Nainiel? Do they hate each other?"

Nainiel frowned. "I'm afraid Nathirion is partially right, Lord Legolas. Ever since the Nimar arrived under your name, there have been two groups of elves living under your father's roof—the White Elves and the Wood Elves--and they don't make any effort to communicate with one another."

"Haven't you? Surely you must have treated the Lady Maegluin until she died." Legolas asked.

"Yes, Legolas, I have." The she-elf answered. "But not all of your subjects are open to that."

"Why not?" Legolas inquired.

"I have not the answers to everything, Legolas." Nainiel said firmly. "I must treat your friend. You may leave now."

Legolas wanted to disobey the healer's orders, but he knew that if a healer needed to be alone to do his or her work, the injured person's condition was serious. Andavar could die if he didn't get the treatment he needed now.

"Thank you, Lady." Legolas said, and he bowed quickly before leaving the room. He immediately turned and headed towards the armory.

((((((((((((((((((((((((

When the Prince finally reached the armory, the place where Andavar was stabbed, he was surprised. There was no one there. Slowly Legolas pushed open the thick wooden door, the wheels in his mind turning.

_Of course no one heard anything…_he thought. _This door is much to thick to hear any small sound through._

Legolas gasped when his eyes rested on the large bloodstain that had covered part of the floor next to the wall on his left side. Glancing at the wall, Legolas noticed a dark smear of blood on it, indicating that Andavar had been pushed up against the wall and then stabbed.

_Than it wasn't an accident after all…_the Prince thought to himself. _Valar, a murder in my own house!_

Legolas gazed around the room for any more signs of what had happened to his friend. His eyes grazed the table in the center of the room, and then stopped on it. There were knives, daggers, and swords laid out neatly on the wood. But there was something wrong—a dagger and a sword were missing.

_The dagger that was used to try and kill Andavar. _Legolas realized. _And the murderer now has a sword!_

Legolas knew he must report this to his father. Quickly he sped through the door to the main hall.

(((((((((((((((((((((((

As he rushed through halls, Legolas spotted several of the Nimar as he passed them. Each one didn't seem to notice the elf prince. Legolas didn't mind. He turned the corner that led into the main hall and nearly collided with someone.

"Oh…uh…hello Nenielle." He said oddly. The girl stared at him.

"What are you running from, Prince Legolas?" She asked with a smirk.

Legolas managed to grin back at her. "I was not running, Milady, I was _rushing._"

Nenielle's smirk grew wider, and Legolas grew more wary. "I see. Why were you rushing?"

Legolas quickly decided against telling the maiden that there had been a murder attempt at this moment. "I need to see my father." He answered simply.

Nenielle frowned. "Oh." She said. "Well then, I will be on my way then."

Legolas bowed to her politely. "As will I."

The two elves passed each other and walked some short distance until Nenielle stopped and turned. "Oh, Prince Legolas?" She called.

Legolas stopped and turned, a question on his face. "What is it?"

The girl grinned youthfully. "I have a secret…that you might want to know."

Legolas narrowed his eyes and became confused. He was about to ask Nenielle what she must hide from him, but she beat him too it.

"Well, I will be seeing you, Prince Legolas." Nenielle said with a mischievious grin. "Good day."

"Good day." Legolas answered automatically, but he doubted that she heard him. It was obvious that whatever "secret" she said she had, she wouldn't tell him.

What was the secret that Nenielle spoke of? Legolas suddenly gasped. Andavar's attempted assassination! Did Nenielle have something to do with it?

Legolas thought it through a moment, but then shook his head. He doubted that any maiden Nenielle's size could overtake and stab a warrior like Andavar.

_Unless she had an accomplice…_Legolas thought.

Legolas rubbed his head, for it was beginning to throb. It didn't matter. Nenielle and any other suspects could be rounded up later. For now his father had to know what was going on.

Rushing on towards his father, who was resting on his throne and chatting up some guards, Legolas suddenly grew nervous.

_It's my first day back at home and already I've allowed one of my friends to become victim of some evil plot…_Legolas said to himself shamefully.

"Father!" He cried as he neared the King. Thranduil turned his head and frowned when he saw his son coming at him, looking scared.

"Legolas, what is wrong?" He asked, dismissing the guards and standing up.

Legolas swallowed. "Father…there's been an assassination attempt."

Thranduil reacted with shock. "What? Under my own roof?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Father." Legolas said, hanging his head.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes. "Who was hurt?"

"Andavar." Legolas answered. "He was stabbed in the armory with one of the daggers that was in there. Whoever stabbed him also took a sword. He's running free."

"Andavar?" The King asked. "Is he alright?"

Legolas shook his head. Thranduil continued.

"What makes you so sure that the murderer is a 'he', Legolas?" He inquired.

Legolas sighed. "The dagger was…Andavar had been driven up against the armory wall and then stabbed. The dagger was buried to the hilt. I doubt any female could supply such a force as to do that."

Legolas looked back over his shoulder to where he had bumped into Nenielle. "But just now one of the Daughters of Celebhen told me that she 'had a secret that I might want to know.'"

"You suspect the Daughters of Celebhen are involved in this?" Thranduil asked, stunned.

"That might be." Legolas said. "But then again, it could be just girlish mischief."

"Are there any other suspects?" The King questioned.

"The elf who found Andavar accused one of the Nimar, or rather, all of them." Legolas said, frowning. "Father, why did you not tell me of the conflict between our race and theirs?"

Thranduil sighed. "It didn't seem important to me at the time, Legolas. But you are right—the Nimar and the Wood Elves have been rather separated."

Legolas sighed again and began to pace. "Father, I'm sorry. My first day back and I've already let harm come upon our people."

"You mustn't blame yourself Legolas." Thranduil said, sitting back down on his throne. The elder elf watched as his son paced back and forth in front of him. "Son, you are giving me a headache."

"I already have one." Legolas said, ceasing his pacing.

"I will double security overnight, Legolas." Said the King. "Anyone looking suspicious will be stopped and questioned. Suspects will be jailed overnight and sent to face the Royal Justice in the morning."

"Father…" Legolas said. "But nearly everyone is suspect."

"I meant those found doing anything suspicious _tonight_, Legolas." The King clarified. "Now there is something I want you to do."

Legolas looked at his father. "What?"

Thranduil cocked his head to the side. "Get some rest, my son. You are tired."

"I am not." Legolas retorted.

"Go and get some rest, Legolas." Thranduil repeated. "That is an order."

Legolas gave his father a look that said 'I am no longer a child, you know', but then bowed and walked back to the corridors. Legolas had to admit, he was a little tired. But he doubted he would get any rest tonight, for his mind was haunted with thoughts of the murder attempt, and who could be the murderer.

Reaching his, or rather, Halirod's chambers, Legolas was surprised to find Halirod himself in the room—and reading his diary.

"Halirod!" Legolas cried, quickly rushing up to his friend and closing the book.

Halirod jumped back in sheer surprise. "L—Legolas!" He whispered, as if he didn't believe he was seeing the Prince.

"Yes, it's me." Legolas replied somewhat heatedly. "Why were you reading my diary? I had thought that you had more class."

Halirod's eyes widened for a moment, but then he seemed hurt. He hung his head. "I'm sorry, Legolas." He said. "I was just curious of what you did on your travels."

Legolas sighed. "It is forgiven, my friend." He said, placing the diary in a drawer of the desk. "Just remember next time."

Halirod nodded nervously. Legolas noticed he was acting strange. Why hadn't Halirod cracked a joke yet?

Suddenly Legolas realized another thing. "Halirod, why aren't you on guard duty? Your shift began two hours ago!"

Halirod agains seemed genuinely surprised. "I…I was relieved." He excused.

"What?" Legolas said. "My father just doesn't randomly relive guards! He was about to order more security!"

Halirod's tone suddenly changed…to something so hard and cold Legolas got chills just from hearing it. "It's because of the murder, isn't it?" The usually carefree elf asked.

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "How'd you know about that?" Could Halirod be suspect too?

Halirod shrugged, and he shook his head. "Another guard told me. Poor Andavar. It's a shame he had to die."

"But he's not dead!" Legolas said.

Halirod's head shot up. "He's not?" His tone was dark.

Legolas shook his head. "He's alive, but unconscious. The healer doesn't know if he will ever wake or not."

"Oh." Came the simple reply.

Legolas paused for a moment. Halirod was acting strangely.

"Halirod, is everything alright?" He asked carfully. "You don't seem like yourself."

Halirod looked at the Prince, and then did something Legolas would have expected—but not at this time: He smiled.

"I'm not." He chirped cheerfully.

((((((((((((((((Personal thing))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dun-dun-dun!! Another evil cliff-hanger for you all! Damn, I'm listening to the absolute most kick-ass music right now on XM radio. But what do you care? Any way, for some replies:

**darkangelgep:** Thank you very much! I will update soon!

**FieryIceAngewomon:** Thank you. I like to please my reviewers by updating quickly. Your good luck is helping! Thank you again!

**Red Tigress:** Hey…Mithrendol really IS like an alien from a sci-fi movie! He never dies and he steals peoples bodies! Coolness! I never thought of that before. Thank you for the interesting comparison. I will keep writing! Thanks again!

**Deana:** Well…Halirod's not dead. But Andavar pretty much is. See when Mithrendol took control of his body and forced his soul out, his soul had no place to go, so it floated up to heaven. So he's gone. But Halirod's soul is not stuck in the wounded Andavar's body. So he's not dead just yet. I know it's kind of confusing. Dern. The way my mind works. Thank you so much! I will post again soon!

**Legyluva:** Thank you! It's alright for you to wait to review! As long as you review and let me know you're still alive sometime! Hope you did well on your exams. And just in case you were wondering…Legolas's situation is about to get a whole lot worse.

**Shorty51:** Thank you very much! I'll keep writing!

**Elven Kitten:** Thank you!

**Nirobie:** Yeah, sorry I can't give you an all-inclusive vacation at Rivendell…but that's for reviewing anyway!! Yep, Mithredol is back and he's badder than ever! Thank you again!


	4. Chapter 4: An Honorable Return

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one!

(((((((((((((Chapter 4)))))))))))))))))))

"What?" Legolas asked. "What do you mean 'you're not'?"

Halirod's smile grew larger, forming a sort of manic grin. "I mean exactly that. You of all people should know what I'm talking about, Legolas."

"I don't." Legolas said. "Halirod, why are you acting like this?"

Halirod again shrugged. "Dying twice in your lifetime can do things to an elf."

Legolas was about to ask what he was talking about again, but then Halirod reached for one of the side tables, and picked up an object Legolas had failed to notice before. A sword.

_The sword from the armory…_Legolas realized.

"Halirod!" He suddenly cried out. "It was you who tried to kill Andavar!"

Halirod displayed the sword in one hand and brought his other hand to his lips. "Shh…do you want everybody to hear you?"

"That's a stupid question." Legolas said, backing towards his bed. He looked around for anything to defend himself with. "Halirod, have you gone mad?"

"No, Halirod's just simply _gone._" The other answered. He lowered his sword. "I'm a whole new person."

Legolas paused and looked at him with question and doubt. Halirod waited patiently…at least for a while.

"Oh, come on, Legolas." He said after a minute. "It hurts to know that you don't remember me."

"What are you talking about?" The Prince asked again, reaching for the chair next to the desk. He could throw it at Halirod and perhaps escape from the room while the other elf was stunned. But Halirod saw this and leveled his sword at him, forcing the Prince to stand still.

Halirod walked closer, until he was eye to eye with Legolas, his sword rested comfortably on the soft flesh of the Prince's throat. There was nothing Legolas could do without risking getting killed.

"You know, I never would have thought Cefielle had the gall to kill me…especially after all I did for her." Halirod whispered, half to the Prince, half to himself. He watched with growing pleasure as the realization spread across Legolas's face.

"Mithrendol!" Legolas gasped.

Halirod, or Mithrendol, nodded proudly. "The one and only. Pleased to meet your acquaintance once again, Prince Legolas." He chuckled darkly.

"You died." Legolas said shakily. "I saw you die. How could you come back?"

Mithrendol pressed the sword a little harder against the other elf's throat. He raised his other hand and then shook a mocking finger at Legolas. "Oh no. I'm not falling for that one again. This time, you'll have to wait until _after_ I take your body as my own to find that out."

Legola's eyes grew wider and his heartbeat grew rapid with fear. Lashing out his palm, he hoped to stun Mithrendol, but the other elf was too quick. Mithrendol dodged back just enough to avoid Legolas's blow. The blade of his sword left the Prince's throat for a second, and in that instant Legolas was able to slip past it and make for the door.

Legolas's heart was just about to leap for joy when he heard a familiar sound, the sound of a blade swinging throught the air at high speed. Before he knew it, Mithrendol stood at his side, the sword he held in his hands hovering millimeters from Legolas's throat.

The blade shook, at though Mithrendol was having trouble keeping it from slicing Legolas's head off. No doubt he wanted to.

"Step back to the bed, Legolas." Mithrendol hissed dangerously.

Legolas glared at him and didn't move an inch. "Make me." He challenged.

Mithrendol's eyes blazed with a fiery anger. "Oh, I will."

"You won't do it." Legolas said. "You won't kill me. You won't risk harming your potential host body."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Mithrendol said menacingly.

Legolas started to shake as the blade of the sword bit into his skin. "I'll scream."

Mithrendol grinned again and leaned in towards him. "You'll try."

Legolas made one more desperate attempt to escape. He took in his own hands the blade of Mithrendol, and tried to use it to push the other elf back. The blade bit deeply into the palms of his hands, and he winced, but the move surprised Mithrendol and drove him back a few feet, knocking him back onto the floor. Legolas bolted for the door once again. His hand reached for the door handle…touched it…and then he felt a stab of pain in his left calf. He cried out softly as his knees buckled under him in pain. He fell against the door, the door handle just out of his reach.

Behind him he heard Mithrendol laugh. He had Halirod's voice now, however, and it sounded strange to hear such evil combined with that laugh.

"Nice try," He said, getting up off the floor and approaching him. "But once again you have failed."

"I'll kill you." Legolas whispered through clenched teeth. He looked down and saw the sword protruding from his calf in his left leg. Mithrendol had thrown it, preventing his escape.

Mithrendol loomed over the fallen Prince and smiled. "Quite the contrary." He chirped. One of his hands reached down and ripped the sword from Legolas's leg. The other quickly clasped over Legolas's mouth to muffle his scream.

Mithrendol again leaned in very close to Legolas. "Hold still." He sneered. "This will feel the tiniest bit strange."

"No," Legolas whispered.

"Oh, yes."

((((((((((((((((

A half an hour later, the body of Legolas Greenleaf sat happily in a chair at the desk, calmly reading his diary and smiling despite his injuries. Across from him was the body of Halirod , who was tied and gagged at the end of the room farthest from the door.

"Well well well…" Mithrendol said, delighting in being able to use the Prince's voice as his own. "Very interesting."

Legolas watched with eyes that were not his own as Mithrendol flipped the page and read on. His anger and hate for that creature was billowing up inside him, and he felt like he was about to explode.

_How could I have been so stupid? _He thought. _How could I not have recognized the change in Halirod? And if Mithrendol stole Halirod's body, then were is Halirod's soul?_

His own voice interrupted his thoughts. "You went through Moria, did you?" Mithrendol chuckled. "Now that must have been something."

Mithrendol smiled widely as he watched the other elf's eyes sizzle with hate and try to curse him through his gag. "Terrible for you…you'll be regarded a hero among your people for this…and you won't even be around to see it, Legolas." He said with great pleasure.

Legolas struggled against his bonds and shouted again, but his calls were muffled by his gag. It was no use.

Mithrendol again turned the page, but that was where the Prince's handwriting ended, so he frowned and closed the book. He stood up, his bleeding leg seemingly not hurting him.

"Well, I suppose we should get this over with, then?" He finally said after staring at the tied elf for a time.

Legolas felt a stab of fear. _Valar…this is the end…this really is the end._

Mithrendol saw the Prince's reaction and laughed. Legolas's fear suddenly changed to hatred when he heard his own laugh…only laced with the sound of evil.

"I'm not going to kill you, Legolas." Mithrendol said to him. "If I did that, all the fun would end."

He stepped up proudly, twirling his sword lightly in his hands. "Oh, yes…you'll be alive…if you chose to live. I don't know how long someone like you could last in a dungeon."

Legolas felt a strike of fear in his heart. He was to be imprisoned in his own dungeon? He could not let that happen! It was impossible!

Mithrendol turned away from Legolas and swaggered over to the mirror on the opposite side of the room, leaning close to it, examining his new form. He grinned.

"You know, I'm going to live my dream, Legolas! I'm going to live the life that was stolen away from me thousands of years ago…and all thanks to you. How could I kill you after you've given me so much?" He turned back to Legolas, a smirk on his face. "Not willingly, unfortunately."

Legolas closed his eyes. He tried to drown out the sound of his own voice, saying these things.

But Mithrendol continued. "I'll marry." He said, chuckling. "You won't even be present on your own wedding day, Legolas. And I shall be the greatest Prince that Mirkwood has ever seen."

Mithrendol nodded proudly and then returned to Legolas in the corner. "But…not until I get you down where you belong."

Legolas cursed him yet again. Mithrendol frowned. And then he grabbed Legolas around the collar and flung him across the room. The other elf flew into the mirror, shattering it with a satisfying crash. Mithrendol smiled. He gripped his sword and approached Legolas.

Legolas was dazed, he didn't know what was happening at first. But suddenly he realized that his legs and arms were free. He looked up just in time to see Mithrendol toss away his bonds. This was his chance…this was his chance to get out and expose Mithrendol.

Legolas thought and acted fast. He reached up and ripped off his gag. He felt the shattered remains of the mirror beneath his bruised body. His hand clasped around one of them tightly. Again, he felt it bite into the palms of his hands. But he didn't care. Standing up, he raised the sharp glass and lunged at what had been his body.

Mithrendol was caught by surprise. Legolas drove him back, knocking him down to the floor in the process. He shakily climbed on top of the other elf and raised his weapon.

"Move even an inch, and I will kill you." He said to Mithrendol.

That was when the door banged open on both of them. Legolas turned his head to see some servants and some royal guards storm in. There were gasps and cries as they saw the scene before them.

Legolas suddenly realized he'd been tricked. Again.

Mithrendol raised up a free fist and smashed it against the side of his head, stunning Legolas. The former prince dropped to the floor, his hand releasing the shattered glass piece. Mithrendol scrambled up and glanced at the guards in fear, feeling very proud of his acting.

"He's gone mad!" He cried quite dramatically. "He admitted to trying to murder Andavar and then he attacked me!"

The Legolas on the floor moaned and looked up. He began to speak, but a boot caught him in the chest before he could do so. Legolas doubled up in pain as the elf who had stolen his body and was now portraying him continued.

"Tie him up and gag him, quickly!" He said with urgency. "He speaks evilly, and spells pour out of his mouth!"

The guards hastily obeyed, yanking up the other elf from the floor and gagging him before he could get a word out. Legolas struggled hard to set himself free when he realized what was happening to him.

He was brought before Mithrendol.

"What shall we do with him, Prince Legolas?" One of the guards asked.

"You all saw with your own eyes what happened." Mithrendol said. "There is no need for a trial nor a judging. Take him below."

"To the dungeons, my lord?"

"Yes, to the dungeons." Mithrendol replied. "And keep him tied and gagged. He's more dangerous than you think. Don't allow him to speak to you, he will fill your mind with lies."

Legolas kicked his legs and flailed his arms...or to be technical, Halirod's legs and arms...with all his might, but with four royal guards on him, he couldn't get away. He tried with desperation to shake the gag off his face but it also would not release him. He was dragged away, with Mithrendol laughing at him.

His face was laughing, but without expression. His eyes shone it. Legolas screamed.

Mithrendol watched as his enemy was carried away. The remaining servants stared at him.

"Are…are you alright, my lord?" One of them asked.

Mithrendol turned to them and smiled. "Thankfully yes. Please, go and tell my father that the assassin has been found and captured. There is no longer a threat."

The servant bowed obediently. "Yes, my lord." He disappeared.

"Is there anything else we can do for you, my lord?" Another servant asked.

Mithrendol glanced at the servant. She was a maiden, and quite a fair one at that. He smiled sweetly at her. "Why, yes." He said. "I would like to have a feast tonight."

"In honor of your return, my lord?"

Mithrendol grinned wider. "Yes. In honor of my return."

((((((((((((((Personal thingy))))))))))))))))))))))))

Whew. I love this chapter. I hope you guys do too! Sorry it took me longer to update! I've been looking for jobs...ugh.


	5. Chapter 5: The Seduction Ooh

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

(((((((((((((((((Chapter 5))))))))))))))))))))))

Mithrendol proudly walked among the bodies of his guests in the grand hall of the palace. That was all he thought of them as. Bodies…bodies ready to be taken. But only if he wanted. And he had the body he wanted now.

"A splendid feast, my son!" A voice called to him as a strong arm slipped around his shoulders.

Mithrendol immediately forced a smile on his face. It was that fool Legolas's father, the King. He despised King Thranduil already, and he had only known him for a few hours. Already he was planning all the wonderful, horrid things he could do too get rid of the annoying git.

"Hello, Father." He said, wholeheartedly sounding. "Yes, a splendid feast indeed."

"Just be careful not to drink too much, Legolas." The elder elf laughed, gesturing to the glass of fine elven wine in his son's hands.

Mithrendol glanced at the glass of wine in thought. Mirkwood wine tasted much better than the wine they had had at Nimeryn. Actually, he fully expected to get drunk…maybe find a willing female to share the night with. It had been so long since he'd been able to experience any of this.

"I shall mind my drink, Father." He said with a grin. "As long as you mind yours."

The King laughed. "Of course, my son, of course. Carry on; I will be near."

Mithrendol bowed respectively and watched as his "father" left. Then he turned his thoughts and his eyes to the rest of the room, skimming the hall for women he might favor tonight.

There were many fair faces he very much liked—but few that did not already have a warrior on their arm. He suddenly wondered if Legolas had had a lover before he had gone on his quest with the One Ring, and that she had expected him to return. But he doubted it. Any such girl would have approached him by now.

Mithrendol suddenly saw a few familiar faces. The faces of the Nimar, his people.

_Or, _he thought, _What used to be my people. _

Mithrendol watched the faces socialize and laugh merrily, though they stayed separate from the Mirkwood elves. He realized that they hadn't quite gotten used to each other.

He heard a few girls giggling to his right and turned—they immediately turned away blushing. They looked quite young…too young for him perhaps, but he didn't care. He approached one of them.

"Care to dance, milady?" He asked a fair-haired girl.

"P-Prince Legolas, I would be more than honored to!" She sputtered back to him, wide eyed and mouth gaping. She had lovely colored brown eyes. Mithrendol liked them. He'd never seen eyes like that before.

Setting his glass of wine down, he offered her his arm and she took it; they stepped out onto the empty marble flooring just a song played by a trio of musicians reached their ears. Mithrendol was glad that it was a slower paced song, for he was only unsure of his dance ability. The girl at his side was not, however. She bounced along to the music like a flower in the wind.

"What is your name, milady?" He suddenly asked. "Forgive me, for I do not recognize your face."

"Orpheil, Prince Legolas." The girl answered kindly.

Mithrendol smiled sweetly at her. "You a quite beautiful." He said as innocently as he could.

A bright blush crept up Orpheil's cheeks immediately, and she turned her face away. Mithrendol loved it. He loved having this kind of effect on any female.

The danced the rest of the song, and then it ended. Mithrendol politely said goodbye to Orphiel, and she merrily skipped back to her group of friends. Then Mithrendol turned his thoughts to finding another female to seduce.

It wasn't long before he spotted one that seemed to have no partner. She was a brunette maiden, with innocent features but wonderful, cat-like eyes. Mithrendol stood looking at her for a moment before making his way across the room towards her.

Suddenly, he felt as if he was being watched. He knew that he was being watched by everyone in the room, especially the lusting females, but this gaze was different. This gaze he knew.

Mithrendol turned and met the eyes of Cefielle. She was standing alone at one end of the room, her sisters gossiping not a short distance behind her. It was as if she'd been drawn away from them by some unknown force. She saw him looking and smiled.

Mithrendol smiled back. He forgot all about the other woman and made his way to his former lover.

"Good evening, Cefielle." He said warmly.

"Good evening, Legolas." She returned, not using his title and unwittingly telling Mithrendol that she and Legolas were more personal with each other than he thought.

"A wonderful feast, isn't it?" He asked merrily. "How are you tonight? Well, I hope."

"I'm well, thank you." Cefielle answered shyly. "And yes, the feast and the party is wonderful."

"But nothing that would greatly thrill you, I suppose." Mithrendol added. He suddenly became aware that Cefielle's sisters had ceased their gossiping and were now stealing glances at their sister with the Prince, whispering to each other.

"I enjoy it." Cefielle answered to his previous statement. "What about you?"

Legolas grinned softly, lowering his eyelids, creating a seductive look. "There are other things I enjoy more." He said, and then laughed.

Cefielle smiled and laughed with him. She opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it and said nothing. She stood nervously in front of him, clasping her hands in front of her. Mithrendol cocked his head and enjoyed her lack of courage to say something to him for the moment.

Then he said: "Would you like to dance with me, Cefielle?"

She looked at him with an expression that fell somewhere in between surprise and gladness. She said nothing for another moment, and then answered.

"Yes."

Mithrendol grinned and offered his arm to her. She took it and when her skin brushed against his, it was as if an electric shock had traveled from his hand to his brain. Mithrendol suddenly wanted to kiss her now, right here, in front of everyone. But he resisted the urge. It would be uncharacteristic of Prince Legolas to do so. But…then again, Cefielle was acting as if she liked him.

Mithrendol frowned for an instant. Of course she did. He was in Prince Legolas's body. A handsome, desirable, beautiful body. Of course Cefielle was attracted to him. But Mithrendol didn't find any delight in this; he became jealous. He knew that Cefielle liked him because she thought he was Legolas…not who he really was. It infuriated Mithrendol. But he forced himself to maintain his composure.

It would all turn out in time, he knew. He would ask Cefielle to join him alone somewhere, then seduce her. He would make love to her tonight, he thought with delight, better than Prince Legolas ever could, because he already knew all the secrets of Cefielle's body. He knew exactly where he would trace his fingers along her hips, where he would caress her skin with his mouth.

His thoughts comforted him for the moment.

They danced merrily, occasionally slipping some conversation between the dance steps.

"If I could, Legolas…" Cefielle was saying. "I would love to hear more about Master Gimli. What you told me about him earlier made him seem like quite a friend."

Mithrendol struggled for something to say. Master Gimli? Did she mean that dwarf that had accompanied the Fellowship? He felt like laughing. Oh, Valar, had Prince Legolas actually gone so low as to become friends with that creature?

"We were friends." He answered convincingly. "But I doubt I will ever see him again."

"And what of the hobbits?" Cefielle asked. "I adored them greatly. What has their fate been?"

Mithrendol paused. He didn't know any of this. He had to make it up.

"They went home, to the Shire." He said, not even sure if he was right or not.

"I would like to see the Shire someday," The girl continued. "It seems like a lovely place."

"Mirkwood not good enough for you?" Mithrendol joked merrily.

"It's Eryn Lasgalen now, is it not?" Cefielle asked. "Did you not know that?"

Mithrendol blinked. The Wood of the Greenleaves? "Sorry." He said shyly. "I had forgotten."

"You have only been home one day, I don't blame you." Cefielle said, smiling openly at him.

Suddenly the music stopped, and the couple came to a sudden halt. They stood looking at each other, not saying a word. Then Mithrendol asked:

"Cefielle, would you care to take a walk in the…" He searched his mind. "…in the gardens with me?"

Cefielle's large green eyes blinked. "I…of course."

Mithrendol smiled, relieved. It would have been a lot more work seducing her had she refused. "Good. Meet me there in a few minutes. I must go speak to my father for a moment." He lied.

Cefielle nodded timidly. "I will." She curtsied and then made an attempt to turn around. But the Prince's eyes held her, and she knew that she would not be able to move until his gaze permitted her too.

"Prince Legolas?" She asked suddenly.

The Prince blinked. "Yes?" He asked.

"I…nothing." Cefielle forgot what she had wanted to say.

But Legolas smiled at her. He smiled at her as if he forgave her for her forgetfulness, and it made her feel comfortable again.

"Good night, Prince Legolas." She said with a smile.

The Prince continued smiling. Then he stepped forward and took her hand. "Please, Cefielle." He said softly as he raised her hand to his lips. "I would be honored if you simply called me 'Legolas' all of the time."

He kissed the back of her hand then, holding his lips to her skin longer than what was necessary. Cefielle drew in a sharp but silent breath. His lips caressed her skin for but a moment, then broke away.

Cefielle took back her hand shakily. She tried to smile without looking like some love-sick juvenile.

"Good night then, Legolas." She corrected, a tremble in her voice.

Legolas smiled back. "Good night, Cefielle." He turned and walked away.

(((((((((((((((((((((

Cefielle stood alone in the garden, shivering a bit. It was silly to be shivering in a warm month like this, but she did it anyway. She did not have the answer to why.

Her thoughts were all knotted and twisted, like a rope. And the rope always led to one person—Prince Legolas. She hoped he didn't have knowledge of her fancy for him, but if her trying to hide it didn't fool her sisters, how could she hide it from him? Cefielle frowned. She didn't want him to know. If he rejected her she would be crushed.

But then again, if he knew and was inviting her for nighttime walks in the garden, he wasn't rejecting her, was he?

The thought made Cefielle's frown disappear, and her eyes turned on some of the blooming flowers the garden. There were many shades…so many. In her home forest only white flowers grew. The color here in Eryn Lasgalen was so overwhelming, she seemed filled with it and felt that she could burst.

Mithrendol watched as Cefielle waited for him to come. He'd been standing here in the darkness unnoticed for five minutes now, just enjoying watching her. But he knew that he must come out some time, or else she might leave. He stepped out into the light.

"Cefielle." He said, and it was more like an order than a statement, demanding that she turn her attentions from the flowers to him.

She did, and smiled. It was a loving smile, he could tell. She was never good at hiding feelings.

"Hello, Pri—Legolas." She said, almost calling him by his title again. He walked towards her, and she watched his stride…confident and powerful.

"It's a lovely night, don't you think?" He asked her casually. "I love nights like this."

"You have seen many, I'm sure." She answered.

"Yes, I have." Mithrendol lied. "But none have been as lovely as this one."

Cefielle grinned but didn't say anything.

"Cefielle, do you care to sit down?" He asked gently, gesturing to a bench nearby.

Cefielle looked up at him, as if unsure to answer him or not. But then she said: "I thought you wanted to go for a walk."

Mithrendol nodded slowly. "Yes…do you care to walk then?"

Cefielle nodded shyly. "I suppose."

Surprisingly, Legolas offered her his arm. Cefielle looked at it, then him. He was smiling at her. She took his arm and they began to walk.

They walked a long time without saying anything to each other. Then Legolas stopped abruptly and knelt down.

Cefielle watched him…watched his hands, as they scooped up a few fragrant flowers. He stood up and presented them to her.

"For you." He said, when she didn't take them immediately.

Cefielle smiled and reached out her hand. "Thank you…" She said. As she took the flowers from his hand, their fingers brushed, and she felt that shock again, like a bolt of lightening in her palm. Holding the flowers in one hand, she gingerly felt the softness of the petals with the other. Now Legolas was giving her flowers…was he trying to say something to her? Cefielle desperately hoped so, for she wanted to tell him her feelings too, but was too shy.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Cefielle." Legolas suddenly said without warning. It was as if he knew what she was thinking.

Cefielle looked at him suddenly. "What do you mean?" She tried to act as if she hadn't a clue what he was speaking of, but she did.

"You can admit what you feel for me." The Prince continued slowly. It was agonizing for Cefielle to hear those words.

"You…you don't…" She stuttered, trying to utter an excuse.

"It's quite alright, Cefielle." Legolas said, reaching out and touching her arms. "I…I feel the same way."

Mithrendol smiled as he said it, though he initially didn't mean to. It was just too good not to smile.

Cefielle gasped loudly as he watched her, and her hand went up to her mouth. She took a step back, but Mithrendol knew his gaze would hold her to the spot. And he was right. That one step was the only step she took.

Cefielle held her position like that for a long time. She wasn't sure how long. She was only sure that it was Legolas's gaze that held her there. He wasn't letting her move.

Instead, he moved. He stepped in close to her, close enough that the petals of the flowers she held close to her body brushed lightly against the front of his jerkin.

Mithrendol looked down on her, his eyes grazing the edges of the fabric of the collar of her dress, at the delicate curve of her neck, and then finally, into her soft green eyes. Her long eyelashes swept up and down in her embarrassed and exposed state, a blush filled her cheeks as he looked at her.

Mithrendol opened his mouth, pausing purposely. He could feel the air around Cefielle tense as she waited for him to say something. He let her wait and stared at her a moment longer.

Then he stepped even closer, his hands gently closing around the soft flesh of her upper arm, holding her there. He heard her inhale, then exhale. Finally, he spoke.

"I love you, Cefielle." Mithrendol said, pleadingly. "Please tell me you feel the same way."

Cefielle's hand slowly drifted away from her mouth, revealing her delicious looking pink lips. How Mithrendol wanted to meet those lips with his own in that moment! But he waited for her to speak before he gave in to his temptations.

"I…" The flattered and overwhelmed girl whispered. "I…do."

Mithrendol would have grinned, if it would have been permitted at the moment. But it was not.

"What?" He asked, wanting to here her say it all at once.

"I love you, Legolas." Cefielle repeated softly, looking up at him. "Oh Valar, I've loved you all this time you were gone…"

That was when Mithrendol couldn't take it anymore. He swept down and caught her lips in his own. It was not an innocent, barely-there kiss. Mithrendol seized her mouth with his own as if it were his prisoner and commanded it to do his own bidding. She obeyed without hesitation, and he loved it.

He allowed his hands to drift downward from her arms to her hips, pushing her forward, closer to him. His hands were enough to leave bruises on her skin, but Mithrendol knew from experience that that was exactly what Cefielle liked. She reacted positively, sighing and throwing her arms around his neck.

His kisses were unmerciful. They plundered her mouth like a pirate would plunder an enemy ship. And he would not release her until he wanted to.

Finally, after what seemed like many moments, Mithrendol pulled away the tiniest bit, and released Cefielle. She leaned into him, his arms circling her body, panting heavily.

"Oh, Legolas…" She marveled. "No one has ever kissed me like that…"

Mithrendol nodded. He agreed. He had never kissed anyone quite like that either. It was glorious.

"Come with me…" Mithrendol said, his voice pleading as it was before. "Come with me…stay with me tonight, Cefielle. I can't imagine this night without you."

Cefielle paused. "But…but my sisters. They'll wonder where I went off to if I don't return."

Mithrendol was determined. "Let them wonder." He said, burying his head in her neck. "I love you, Cefielle…I want you."

"Legolas…" She tried vainly to resist him, but it was too much. She sank into his arms again and nodded.

"Good." Mithrendol breathed, kissing her. "Follow me."

He took her hand and led her to his chamber.

(((((((((((((((((((Personal thingy))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ooh. Steamy. Anywhoo, sorry if this chapter was kind of confusing…it switched from Mithrendol's POV to Cefielle's POV quite a lot, and since Cefielle thinks that Legolas is Legolas when he's really Mithrendol…well, you know what I mean. I think I really love this chapter. =) Hm.


	6. Chapter 6: The Engagement

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**_VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**: I should like to inform you that this chapter has a…well, a love scene in it. It's not anything terribly graphic (I hope, I don't have much that I've seen to compare it to!) but it's a hellavalot more than I've attempted to write before. I hope it's not bad. Alright, you've been warned. I'm not responsible for any virgin minds being scarred, either by my terrible writing or the love scene itself. That's what I wanted to say. Kay. On we go…

(((((((((((((((((((((Chapter 6))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mithrendol led Cefielle slowly to his chamber, enjoying watching the anticipation grow on her. Her vibrant green eyes glowed with excitement. Luckily, they did not meet any other being on the way there, so in the morning there would be no questions to why they were together.

_Unless they come from Cefielle's sisters…_he thought without concern. _But I care not about them. _

They reached the chamber door and Mithrendol opened it for her. Cefielle smiled brightly at him and walked in quickly.

She gasped when she heard the door slam loudly. Legolas looked at her, embarrassed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to let it slam." He said shyly.

Cefielle turned to him and grinned lightly. "It's fine. It hasn't ruined the mood, has it?"

She boldly approached him and gently rested her hands on his broad shoulders. Legolas's embarrassed face faded and was replaced by one laced with desire.

"No, it hasn't." He replied slowly, looking at her slyly.

Cefielle waited as he stood perfectly still for a moment, but gasped when he suddenly reached up, grasped her wrists and trust her forward. His lips collided with her own in a powerful, frantic kiss. Cefielle felt his hands release her wrists but then grasp her waist, gripping her body to him tightly. It was like he thought she would try to escape somehow and leave him. But she wouldn't be doing that.

Mithrendol smiled mid-kiss as he felt Cefielle's small hands digging at the edges of his collar, trying to undress him too early. Again he reached down easily and imprisoned her with an iron grip of his hands. His lips left her open mouth and moved down to her throat, and he kissed the pulsating, beating vein in her neck. Cefielle sighed and threw her head back, submitting to him. He worked his way down to her exposed collarbone. He traced it with his tongue slowly, the taste of her skin sweet in his mouth.

Cefielle moaned softly, and then did something Mithrendol didn't expect, as she had never done it before. She reached her hand down and twisted it into his long blonde hair and pulled him up, forcing her mouth to his once again. It startled Mithrendol, that his lover had become so bold, but he liked it. His hands moved over her body swiftly, her curves, her chest hitching in panting breaths.

Mithrendol's hands curled around Cefielle's back, and he found the on her dress. Slowly, he began to undo them. Cefielle was working on his clothing too, for she had already found the means to get his jerkin off of him, and now she was working on the buttons of his tunic.

Finally, Mithrendol undid the last button, then used his hands to carefully slide the long dress off Cefielle's shoulders. The fabric piled at her feet, revealing her exposed and beautiful form. At the same time, Cefielle tore off Mithendol's tunic, leaving him shirtless.

They laid down in bed together like that. Mithrendol wanted to touch and taste every part of Cefielle's body before he made love to her. He grinned madly as he saw the effect he had on her. She gasped and whispered things to him as he held her down and did what he wanted to her body.

His greatest pleasure came when she began to beg him to make love to her. He purposely took longer than needed to completely undress because of it.

The act was an act of passion and violence. Both of them knew they would get out of bed the next morning with suspicious-looking marks they would have to cover up with clothing. And neither of them minded. At all.

Cefielle took in the experience as if from outside her own body. It was so overwhelming…her love for Legolas being answered in one night and one night only. Nothing in her wildest fantasies could compare to this. And when she felt Legolas trembling above her, succumbing to a pleasure so great it even tortured him, and when she felt her own body succumbing as well, she felt complete.

Legolas sighed once, the sound of his breathing deep and husky. Cefielle lay still as he lifted himself gently off of her, landing with a plop in the soft sheets on the other side of the bed. She watched with a weak smile as he lazily looked at her and grinned back.

"You love me?" He asked her.

"I do." She answered without hesitation. "Valar, Legolas…if you were the only elf living in the whole of Middle Earth…as long as it was you, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Nor would I." Legolas told her.

He moved closer to her, crawling across the bed like a cat. He set himself back down so that his arms were close enough to reach around and embrace her. Cefielle warmly invited his body next to hers.

Suddenly, Legolas spoke: "Cefielle, we're going to get married."

Cefielle turned her head, her expression only half-surprised. "What?" She thought she had heard him wrong, but that was impossible.

"I said that we're going to get married." Legolas repeated, smiling as though she already knew.

Cefielle was at a loss for words. "When?" She whispered.

Legolas turned his glowing blue eyes to the ceiling. "I don't care. As long as I'm with you for the rest of my living days, I don't care when nor where we get married. As long as we're married."

Legolas turned towards her again, a pout slowly forming on his face. "You will marry me, right?"

Cefielle blinked. "Of course I will." She said brightly. "How could I refuse you?"

Legolas didn't answer. He simply smiled at her and tenderly brushed the palm of his hand across her cheek.

"I love you." He then declared, so purely that Cefielle couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing him one more time.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))

In the morning, Mithrendol awoke to something he hadn't heard in many months. It was the sound of birds singing. He felt a warm body shift in the bed next him. Turning his head and lightly brushing his long hair out of his eyes, he stared in awe at the woman laying asleep next to him.

He smiled widely. _She's mine now…_He thought with delight. _She's mine and she'll be mine forever…along with everything else that belonged to him._

"Him", referring to Legolas, of course. Mithrendol frowned as his enemy came to his mind. He didn't wish to think of him in this happy hour…one of the first of many happy hours he would spend in this body. His body.

_The weak fall, the strong survive. _

Mithrendol glanced up at the fresh sunlight shining through the sheer window curtains. A soft breeze blew the curtain aside and a bright beam of sunlight shone into the room. Mithrendol got up, carefully climbing over his lover's body, as not to wake her. He calmly walked to the window and threw open the curtain, not minding that he had no clothes on. He greedily sucked in the sweet breeze into this lungs, grinning like a madman.

"Legolas?" A voice asked. "What on earth are you doing?"

Mithrendol started. He had not expected Cefielle to wake. Shaking away his surprise, he smiled again.

"Good morning, Melamin." He said as he walked back to the bed and kissed her hair.

"Good morning," Cefielle returned, giggling in her regular girlish fashion. "Do you normally gaze out the open window with no clothes on?"

"Now I do." Mithrendol quickly answered. He kissed her again, this time on the cheek. "So should we go and tell my father the news?"

Cefielle frowned. "What news?"

Mithrendol grinned and shook his head at her. "Why, the news that we're going to be married, of course."

Cefielle's expression did not change. "Legolas…don't you think it's a bit soon for that? You've only just arrived back home."

Mithrendol's mouth tightened into a straight line.

"You're right." He said after a minute of thinking. "We should wait. At least until later this afternoon."

With that, he threw himself on her, encircling his arms around her small body and kissing her. Cefielle squealed and playfully tried to escape his grasp, but it was no use. He had her.

That was the way Mithrendol liked it.

And that was the way it was going to stay.

(((((((((((((((((((Personal thingy))))))))))))))))))))))

Lalala…ok, it's short, but it's better than nothing. So how was the love scene? Kinda...steamy, huh? I don't know if I should raise the story rating to R because of it or what! Help! Oh, and PLEASE Keep in mind that this will not become a Legomance. Right now it's more of a Mithrendol-o-mance. But anyway, that's not the point! The point is it's not a Legomance! I know it seems like it is but…ARGH! Just trust me on that one. Thank you guys! I look forward to your replies, as always!


	7. Chapter 7: The Announcement

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

(((((((((((((((((Chapter 7)))))))))))))))))))))))

Legolas fell back against the cold stone wall, breathing heavily. He had been trying to struggle free of his chains all night. Or at least what he thought was night. In the darkness of his windowless cell, he couldn't tell whether it was night or day. Rings of blood stained the areas around his wrists. His chains connected with the wall at about waist level, so he could only stray but a little from the wall. There was a tight cloth gag in his mouth, he couldn't utter a word, even to comfort himself.

Legolas slid down to the dirt floor, feeling the soil beneath his feet. He'd been stripped by the guards when they hauled him down here. He had no boots nor shoes nor tunic. All he had on now was a simple outfit consisting of a shirt and leggings.

He shook. It was cold, but he knew that his shivering was really caused by the fear coursing through his veins. Mithrendol would pay for this. If it was the last thing Legolas did, it would be killing that wretched excuse for an elf. The creature had no soul. How could he simply take away everything Legolas had and feel no remorse?

Legolas felt a dry spot his throat, and coughed. It surprised him when he didn't hear the sound of his voice coughing, but his friend's. Halirod's.

_If Mithrendol exiled Halirod's soul, where is he now? Could Halirod still be alive? Maybe he could help me._ Legolas thought with false hope.

He knew that Mithrendol wouldn't have risked letting another elf witness his power and live. And without a doubt, Mithrendol was probably behind Andavar being stabbed as well.

_He's slowly murdering my kin…_Legolas thought.

Legolas turned his head and looked at the hands that hung from chains on either side of him. Not his hands. Halirod's hands.

_Valar…_Legolas mentally sighed.

He leaned his head back until it touched the wall. He used Halirod's eyes to look at the cobwebs that hung blankly in the corners. His stomach growled. Halirod was hungry.

Legolas moaned, the sound muffled by his gag. It must be already morning.

_How time flies when you're chained to a wall in your own dungeon while an insane, revenge-crazed elf is waltzing about upstairs, living your life for you. _Legolas jested to himself. Then he frowned, as much as his gag would let him. He hoped that just because he was stuck in Halirod's body he wouldn't start making terrible jokes like that.

His stomach rumbled again. _They are going to feed me, aren't they? _Legolas thought, worried.

An elf of Halirod's size could easily survive for a month without food. But not without water. No, Legolas would have to have that in less than a week if he was to survive.

_Didn't Mithrendol intend to let me survive, only to rot in my own dungeon?_ Legolas thought. _He must have someone come down here soon._

And then, Legolas thought, in order to feed him or deliver water, the person would have to take off his gag. Then Legolas would have the chance to tell them what was happening. There were things he knew that only the Prince of Mirkwood would know. Things Mithrendol could never know. Yes, yes…they would have to believe him.

But for now Legolas had nothing to do but wait. He tugged on his chains one last time, rattling them agains the stone, and drawing more blood from his wrists. Then he slumped against the wall once more. For now, waiting would have to do.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Mithrendol stared at the bowl of soup the servant elf had set in front of him at lunch. It was the strangest color.

"It's your favorite, Legolas." Said Thranduil, seated at the head of the table and to his left. "I'm surprised you're not diving into it."

Mithrendol had to think of something quickly. He looked uncertainly at Cefielle, who was seated across from him and at the King's left. She sent him a coy smile as she sipped her own soup, which had a normal color. Mithrendol sighed. He hadn't told his "father" that he and the girl were engaged yet.

"I've been gone so long I fear that I've forgotten the name of my favorite dish, Father." Mithrendol said quietly. "Tell me it again?"

"Cold-berry soup." Said Thranduil. "You've loved it every since you were an elfling."

"Oh." Mithrendol replied half-heartedly.

_Cold-berry soup? What sort of barbaric tastes does Legolas have?_ He thought.

With a sigh, Mithrendol picked up his spoon and took a sip of the soup. It was indeed cold. And sweet. But it was of good flavor. And odd dish, but he liked it.

_I suppose Legolas doesn't have such barbaric tastes afterall…_Mithrendol compromised. He ate the soup until the bowl was empty.

"Thank you, Father." He said after he had finished.

The King was amused. "Your very welcome, my son." He chuckled. "But you needn't thank me. This is your house as well, you know."

"Father?" Mithrendol asked, staring at the empty soup bowl.

"Yes, Legolas?" The King answered, looking up from his own food.

Mithrendol looked up and aimed his eyes at Cefielle. She was in the middle of a sip of her own soup, but when she saw him looking at her, she froze, knowing what he intended to tell the King.

"Cefielle and I have an announcement to make." Mithrendol finished.

All the head at the table slowly came up. Cefielle's sisters, who where seated a few bodies away at the long table, shot each other questionable looks.

The King frowned and looked at the girl seated by his side, and his son at the other. "What is it that you mean to tell us?"

Mithrendol curved Legolas's face into a shy smile. "Cefielle and I….we wish to be married."

There was a collective gasp from the other elves seated, and all the servants suddenly stopped in their tracks. The mouths of Cefielle's three sisters all dropped open at once. The King himself was taken aback. His eyes darted between his son and Cefielle.

"Legolas…I'm so pleased." He finally said.

"I realize that it's only the second day I've been home, but Father…" He turned to the rest of the elves seated at the table. "…my people…This is what I've been dreaming of."

Gwelwielle turned to her sister in utter shock. "Cefielle, is this true?" She asked, not believing.

Cefielle shyly set down her spoon and stared at her bowl. She nodded. "Mm-hm." She agreed.

The King stood up, a great smile on his face. "This calls for a far greater celebration than I had ever planned!" He announced. He turned to a servant. "Go and tell the cooks to bring more food." He turned back to his table. "Tonight we will feast in honor of the engagement of Prince Legolas and Lady Cefielle."

Cefielle smiled and blushed, but Mithredol smiled outwardly at her. He made eye contact with her and managed to get her to look up at them all proudly.

The King sat back down and looked contently at his son…or what he thought was his son.

"Legolas, now everything I have hoped for you has come true." He said warmly. "I hope you and Cefielle will live happily."

Mithrendol smiled at his 'father' and looked at his fiancé. She smiled back at him. "That we will father." He promised.

((((((((((((((((((((((((

King Elessar stood atop the massive stone tower that jutted out, cutting the city he now ruled over in half. The wind up here was strong, and it blew strands of his long brown hair into his face and threatened to blow his silver crown right off his head. Reaching up and touching the crown, it felt so odd on his brow.

_I am now King Elessar of Gondor…_he thought. _But in my head I'm still Aragorn, the ranger. _Smiling, he turned and walked back along the white rock to his royal hall.

The King briefly turned his head to look as he passed the White Tree. He stopped, the glance bringing back many memories…but one especially.

_This is probably the only White Tree left since…_his thoughts trailed off.

Hearing steps approaching, Aragorn cast his eyes down. His wife stood in front of him, smiling softly as she almost always did.

"Arwen." He whispered, taking her into his arms. It always surprised him how often she could stun him over and over again with her beauty, even if she was now human.

"Melamin," She said softly. "You have a visitor."

The King blinked. "Where from?"

"Eryn Lasgalen."

Aragorn looked at his love, his eyes widened in surprise. "Legolas?" He asked.

Arwens prominent smile grew a bit. She shook her head, making her long hair sway back and forth.

"Nay." She told him. "But the visitor has news concerning the Prince."

Aragron nodded, understanding, and took her hand in his. She grasped it with her white, long fingers, and he felt strangely warmed by her touch.

The couple walked gracefully into the royal hall. High above, past the white statues of the past Kings, was Aragorn's throne. He looked to the left and downward and saw the visitor from Eryn Lasgalen looking curiously up at it.

The elf had long blonde hair, the kind of hair that nearly all the elves of Eryn Lasgalen had. He was dressed in vibrant green, and had a died leather vest with the crest of Thranduil embossed into it. The elf turned to him and smiled brightly as he approached.

"Greetings, mellon." Aragorn said as the elf bowed gracefully. "I hear you have news of your Prince. How is my friend?"

The elf proudly pulled out a scroll, which was also decorated with the crest of the Elf King. The King of Gondor took it.

"It is a proper invitation," The elf explained. "But the His Majesty the King wanted me to speak the news to you."

Aragorn looked at Arwen. She just smiled at him. "Speak then." He said, nodding his head.

The messager elf stood up straighter than ever. "His Majesty the King Thranduil would like you to come to Eryn Lasgalen as soon as possible to celebrate His Majesty Prince Legolas's engagement." He beamed.

The royal couple blinked, and Arwen even gasped. "Engaged?" She repeated.

"Legolas is going to be wed?" Aragorn inquired, needing to hear it again.

The elf nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. To Lady Cefielle of the Nimar."

"The Nimar?" Aragorn repeated in disbelief.

Arwen placed a hand on her pale cheek. "Dear me."

Aragorn placed a hand on his brow and began to grin. "What message of congradulations should I send back to my friend?" He asked the messenger. "This has been most unexpected."

"It was unexpected for the elves as well. His Majesty Prince Legolas only announced it three days ago. His Majesty the King told me to tell you as soon as possible." The elf agreed.

Aragorn looked at Arwen one more time. She had her hand to her mouth, but her smile shone through it like the beams of the sun. The King laughed.

"Of course we will come!" He said merrily. " Go now, tell Prince Legolas I send my greatest blessing, and that my wife and I will arrive in four days."

The elf grinned and bowed again. "I will, Your Majesty."

Arwen turned to her husband as the Wood Elf rushed off home again. "So much happiness…" She pondered aloud. "And all thanks to you."

Aragorn shook his head. "Had I not been aided, this never would have come to be."

"Of course." Arwen agreed. "The Prince engaged…I find it hard to believe."

"It's about time." Aragorn said to her. Arwen laughed, and The King laughed along.

(((((((((((((((Personal thing)))))))))))))))))))))

Well. That chapter went places. Well, at least I have another one done. Yayness! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8: A New Kind of Torture

Disclaimer:  I don't own Legolas or anything else Tolkien.  But I DO own Mithrendol, so don't steal him!  He's my evil little elf boy!  hugs Mithrendol

((((((((((((((((((((Chapter 8)))))))))))))))))))))))))

Legolas clenched his teeth.  His stomach rumbled again, and he groaned in pain.

It had been three days.  Three days he'd been locked down here, slowly starving.  And not just of food or water.  He was starving of fresh air, starving of freedom.  Starving of life.

He hadn't seen a living soul since he was imprisoned. 

His stomach rumbled again.  Legolas moaned through his gag and rubbed his back against the rough stone wall.  He was beginning to wish Mithrendol had killed him when he had the chance.  He would rather be dead than rot slowly like this.

Then a sound reached Legolas's ears.  It was a familiar sound, and he had a hard time believing he was hearing it at first.  Footsteps.

Legolas's first instinct was the lunge forward, screaming.  This person might help him.  But his urge was quickly beaten down when he saw who the footsteps belonged to.

_Mithrendol…that bastard!_  He thought with rage.

Legolas watched as his own face smiled at him.  "Hello, Legolas."  He chirped.  "Are you enjoying your stay?"

Legolas couldn't help himself.  He flung himself up and strained at his chains.  Mithrendol watched with amusement as he struggled against his bonds.  He stood proudly, his hands rested comfortably behind his back.

"It's no use, Legolas."  He told the struggling elf.  "You know that."

Legolas paused.  He was right.  Even if he did break free, he would still have many closely knitted iron bars between him and his enemy.  He stood still, but his eyes blazed with more hatred than ever.

Mithrendol grinned and leaned agains the wall outside of Legolas's cage.  "I thought I would tell you…you're getting married in a few days."

Legolas's eyes widened and he shouted "What?"  through his gag.  Mithrendol didn't answer, though Legolas was sure he was understood.  The other elf just grinned cruelly.  It was then that Legolas realized. 

_Cefielle…_he thought.  _Of course her.  Who else would Mithrendol marry?_

But…Cefielle accepted Mithrendol's proposal?  Legolas was stunned.  He had sensed before that the young maiden had more than just friendly feelings for him, but he had no idea that she was that much in love with him.

"Wonderful, isn't it?"  Mithrendol asked.  "Your father was most pleased."

Legolas drew in a sharp breath.  It did indeed feel sharp, for he felt a poke in his side as the air reached his lungs.  His stomach rumbled yet again.

Mithrendol chuckled.  "Hungry, are we?" 

Legolas backed away towards the wall and sat in the dirt again.  If Mithrendol came down here just to mock him, he would do his best not to listen.  Never would he let that vile thing know his harassments were having an effect on him.

Mithrendol didn't like being ignored.  He frowned, and then brought his hands out from behind his back.  There was a cloth in his hands.  A damp cloth.  Legolas could smell that the liquid dampening the cloth was not water.  Mithrendol saw the former Prince's reaction and smiled again.

"I got it from your nurse.  It's a surprise what people will just simply give you when you're a Prince, isn't it, Legolas?"  He said, and then laughed. 

Turning to the dungeon entrance, he took the cell keys off the hook on which they always hung.  Legolas pressed his back to the wall even harder.  Mithrendol was planning to drug him and…then what?  What did he have to do?

The door to Legolas's cell opened.  Mithrendol looked at the keys in his hand, humming, and then threw them over his shoulder carelessly.  They landed behind him on the dirt.  He entered the cell, sneering.

"There is no need to be frightened."  Mithrendol said in a strange, comforting tone.  "Nothing's going to happen."

_Yeah, right.  Nice try you idiot…_Legolas mentally cursed the other elf.

Mithrendol drew closer.  He was close enough that if Legolas had strained against his chains like he had before, he could almost touch the other elf.  Then Mithrendol paused.  His free hand went to his belt.  Legolas saw there was a knife there.

He watched as Mithrendol pulled the long dagger free, and then closed his eyes and waited for the rest.  He prayed for the other elf to kill him.  Anything was better than being trapped down here.

Legolas ceased his breathing when he felt the knife slide against his cheek, under the gag that kept him silent.  It cut but a little into his flesh, but he didn't wince or even move.

Mithrendol watched and waited as the imprisoned elf froze with his own knife cutting into him.  Chuckling, he flicked the knife away.  But it didn't cut into Legola's flesh anymore.  Instead, it cut away the gag that held his mouth.  The piece of cloth fell away, and Legolas opened his eyes.

"Surprise."  Mithrendol whispered.

Legolas looked at the cloth in disbelief, and as he was turning his head to look at Mithrendol, he saw a green blur coming at him.  A second later the drugged cloth was pressed tightly to his face, and he himself was pressed more than tightly to the wall.  He felt his feet lift of the floor, his head caught between his own strong hand and the wall.

Legolas marveled at the strength his own body had.  Mithrendol actually lifted him up and off the ground.  The only thing keeping him up there was Mithrendol's hand and the wall.

"Rock-a-bye baby."  Mithrendol chuckled as the Prince struggled against his hand. 

Legolas lifted his hands to pull the cloth away from his mouth, but he had been lifted high enough so that the chains could not reach.  For a moment Legolas strained to grasp some part of his former body, some way to hurt him.  But he had grown weak with lack of water and food, and besides, the drug was working on him already.  He grew drowsy.

Although he was still suspended between the wall and Mithrendol's hand, Legolas felt himself sinking…sinking down to the dirt floor.  His eyes drooped as the drug clouded him mind. 

_Damn him…why is he doing this to me?  _He asked no one.

Mithrendol's cruel smile grew into a frown as the Prince's struggle with the drug grew longer.  The elf would just not give up.  He was rendered completely helpless, but he simply wouldn't fall unconscious.  His eyes still stayed half-open, and blazing with hatred.

Mithrendol grunted and let the Prince drop.  He couldn't move a muscle now, it didn't matter if he was still awake in his mind or not. 

_It could be fun…_he thought with an evil grin.

The Prince's body flopped down, his arms held suspended, held in he air by the chains.  His head drooped to his chest, but Mithrendol took Legola's chin in his hands and tilted his face upward.

"I have a little present for you, Legolas."  He said cheerfully.  "Because I know how sick you were of that gag."

Mithrendol put his knife away and stood up.  In the corner by the entrance to the dungeons he hand left something.  Picking it up, he happily carried it to the Prince and held it in front of his blank face.

"I had this made for you.  Just for you."  He continued.  "Don't you feel special now."

Mithrendol held the object up and smiled.  "I think you'll like it even more than the gag."

The object that Mithrendol held in his hands looked a lot like a piece of armor—a sort to cross between a helmet and a mask.  It fit tightly across its wearer's skull and was fixed with bolts that twisted to adjust the tightness.  Mithrendol's smile grew into a maniac grin as he fit it on the other elf's head.  The helmet curved around the jaw and formed a shape that covered Legolas's mouth and nose.  There was no opening in the headpiece except for a tiny slit above the mouth, that served as a port to let the elf be fed and to let him breath.  It could be opened or closed by any person who had the special key piece he had also had made.

Mithrendol grinned again.  He turned Legolas's head so that he could fit the headpiece.  He tightened the bolts until he felt that Legolas couldn't pull off the device once he awoke, and then tightened it some more for spite.  Then, with a flick of a strong wrist, he broke off the bolts were they were.  That way, the other elf wouldn't be able to loosen the helmet one bit.  Finally, Mithrendol closed the small port over Legolas's mouth, and locked it in place. 

Standing up over the partially unconscious elf, Mithrendol wondered what Legolas must be thinking right now.  He stood back and admired his work.  The mask would prevent Legola's words from being understood by anyone who came down to feed or water him.

"Well, Legolas."  He said, backing out of the cell.  "You wear it well, I must say.  But now I have to go.  My fiancé is waiting for me, you know."

With another evil smirk and a merry skip, Mithrendol closed the door to the cell and left Legolas there.  Alone, partially unconscious…but at least alive.

(((((((((((((((

Legolas had witnessed the thing being done to him as if from a different person's perspective.  He knew he should be panicking and seething with hatred, but it was as if the drug had calmed his mind as well as his body.  He tried his hardest to move or speak, but it just wasn't going to happen. 

He wasn't able to even twitch a finger until an hour later.  Slowly the feeling spread up his arm and over the rest of his body.  He was inside himself again.  Or, to be technical, inside Halirod's body again.  Legolas groaned, and was surprised to hear a metallic echo of his voice through his mask.

He sat up.  He tried to think.  But instead he found his fingers desperately clawing at the thing covering his face, the metal over his mouth, only allowing him a scarce breath.  It wouldn't budge, and he heard himself scream in frustration.  The sound echoed off the metal and rang in his ears.

_This is impossible…_Legolas thought.  _Mithrendol couldn't have possibly thought this completely through…how could he?_

Then again, Mithrendol did have seven months imprisoned in a flask to think this all though.  He was a clever character, if not an evil one.

Valar… 

"…help me."  Legolas finished his thought with spoken words.  They too didn't reach past the metal that covered his face.

Legolas heard a sob, and felt his body double over.  He was crying.  Knowing this, his sadness quickly transformed into anger.

"I'll kill you for this, Mithrendol!"  He shouted, even though nothing could hear him.  "I'll strip your life of everything, just as you've done to me!  I'LL KILL YOU!"

Legolas heard something in his voice crack and he sat back against the wall, breathing heavily.  He'd never been this angry in his life.  He'd never felt such hate for something before, not even Sauron.  Mithrendol had taken everything he had ever held dear.  Then he realized something.

_This is how Mithrendol felt…_he thought.  _After his father tried to have him killed._

Mithrendol's father tried to take everything from him.  In a way, he did.  Mithrendol had to wait for 3000 years just to satisfy his taste for revenge.  Legolas couldn't even hold in his anger for half a moment.

Legolas slowly began to wind things down.  Before he had thought he had nothing in common with the elf that had stolen his body and claimed it as his own.  But now he realized they were more alike than any two people in the palace.

_I don't want to be like him…_Legolas said to himself.  _I won't become a monster like he because of my hate._

Legolas forced himself to take a deep breath, as much as the mask around his face would allow him. 

_I will find a way out of this…_He promised.  _And when I do, Mithrendol will be exposed…and I'll kill him._

Legolas blinked.  But could he kill him?  Even if Mithrendol was evil, he was still an elf.  Legolas had never hurt a fellow elf before, much less kill one.  How could he destroy Mithrendol if he knew how he felt, what he was going through?  How could he murder someone he had so much in common with?

Legolas didn't know.  But deep down, he felt that he would learn before this ordeal was over.  He knew it.  Legolas heard a strange rumbling noise, and looked down at his stomach.

He was still hungry.

(((((((((((((((Personal thing)))))))))))))))))))

Sorry it was so short.  But I liked the way I ended it on a less-than-dark note, even though Legolas has basically lost everything he had now.  Did you like my little contraption?  Very "Man in the Iron Mask."  I'm beginning to think I should label this as a Leggy-torture fic.  Maybe not physically tortured, but nevertheless mentally tortured.  Oh well.  My boy Mithrendol is doing what he does best.


	9. Chapter 9: Kill Him

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for my original characters. But thanks for wondering.

(((((((((((((((((((((Chapter 9)))))))))))))))))))))

Mithrendol and his happy bride-to-be floated above the marble floors of the palace, swaying rhythmically to the tune that a string quartet played in the corner. Mithrendol's feet knew the dance steps, and his eyes stayed fixed on Cefielle, but his mind was elsewhere.

_He said he'd kill me…fool._ He thought darkly.

What Legolas didn't know is that Mithrendol hadn't immediately left the dungeon after he'd drugged him and placed his mask on. He'd lingered on the stairs just long enough to hear the imprisoned elf wake up and start to realize what had been done to him.

Mithrendol had been delighted when he smelled the salt of tears and the sound of sobs coming from his enemy. But his pleasure was halted when he heard his prisoner's wretched scream, promising revenge.

I'll kill you for this, Mithrendol! I'll strip your life of everything, just as you've done to me! I'LL KILL YOU!

Mithrendol grunted to himself in arrogance. That elf had no idea what he was talking about. He had no idea what sort of situation he had been put in. It was hopeless for him. Mithrendol had everything now.

Still…when he heard those words coming from Legolas's mouth…Mithrendol couldn't help but feel a twitch of fear.

_My fear is ridiculous. Legolas is totally helpless now, there is nothing he could do to harm me. _Mithrendol told himself.

His own reassurance didn't do him any good. Mithrendol slipped deeper into his thoughts, and accidentally stepped on Cefielle's foot.

"Oh…I'm sorry, darling." He said, faking his concern. "Are you alright?"

Cefielle smiled warmly at him. Her smile was like the sun…warming and comforting at times, but bright and glaring at others.

This was one of those times.

"It's alright, Legolas. I'm fine." She said, forgiving him easily.

Mithrendol allowed himself to smile at her as they continued to dance around the room. Mithrendol's mind continued to replay memories over and over.

He wondered what would happen if his plan failed and Legolas somehow told someone the truth. Then Thranduil would know. The woodelves would know. The Nimar would know.

Cefielle would know.

_Don't let him do that to you._ He told himself. _Don't let him destroy you again…kill him first._

Mithrendol was stunned at his own thinking. Kill him? NO. He wanted the Prince to suffer, to live on knowing that his life was being lived for him by an enemy. He wanted him to live for a thousand years of torture and turmoil and terror…not simply die. That wasn't good enough. No…it was too good, Mithrendol decided. Death was too good for Legolas Greenleaf.

_Then you risk having everything taken away…as long as he lives…he will pose a threat to you…you cannot keep him hidden in the dungeon forever…the people here do not forget things so easily._ Mithrendol blinked.

Kill Legolas. Kill him. Do anything to him, just don't let him tell.

_Alright then…_he decided. _Legolas Greenleaf will die…but only after I marry Cefielle…only after he knows I now own everything he once could have had and didn't take._

Only after.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Three agonizing days passed slowly for Mithrendol. He 'visited' Legolas once each day. Mostly just to satisfy his need to know that the elf was still down there and hadn't somehow escaped, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun while he was at it.

He talked to Legolas about what was happening in the grand halls above them. He boasted of how he slept with Cefielle every night, how every morning he greeted the King with a false smile.

But Legolas didn't respond to any of it. Mithrendol could try as he may, but the elf didn't even open his eyes to glare at him in hatred. Mithrendol knew that the elf wasn't dead; he was breathing, and he had been so kind as to throw a half-rotted slice of meat into the cell one day and find it completely eaten the day after.

It made him seethe with rage that he couldn't break the elf anymore. When that became too much to bare, he always stormed upstairs into the arms of Cefielle.

That was where he was now.

They rested on the bed together, the moonlight from the open window lighting their pale, bare skin.

"You seem troubled, Legolas." She said to him.

Mithrendol blinked. "What? What makes you say that?"

"I just can sense it. Is something bothering you?"

"No." Mithrendol answered. Too quickly.

"Legolas, we're going to be married. You can tell me." The girl pressed on.

"Cefielle, it's nothing, really."

Cefielle frowned and lifted her hands. She began to play with his long blonde hair, braiding it. Mithrendol closed his eyes and tried to drown out his frustration.

"It's you're friend, isn't it?" He suddenly heard from his lover.

"Huh?"

"The one that tried to—Halirod."

Mithrendol realized she was speaking about the plot he had used to manipulate everyone and steal Legolas's body a few days before. The thought didn't comfort him much.

"Where is he?" Cefielle asked.

"Halirod?"

"Who else?"

"I don't know."

Cefielle sat up, her eyebrows lowered. "Answer my question."

Mithrendol sighed and sat up as well. "He's in the dungeons now. I think he will remain there forever."

Cefielle's face formed a frown. "Doesn't that bother you at all? He was your friend."

Mithrendol's inner threads threatened to snap. Cefielle was digging to deep. "Yes, he _was_ my friend." He said in a firm voice. "But not anymore. He tried to kill me."

"But to be in a dungeon all alone for the rest of your life…can't you imagine that?"

Mithrendol shook his head. "No. Let's not speak of this any longer, please."

Cefielle lowered her bright green eyes. "Alright. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine, melamin." Mithrendol looked at her from the side, her hair spilling out from her shoulders as she lowered her head. He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"You know…I love you." He said.

Cefielle blinked and smiled meekly. "I love you too."

"We're going to be husband and wife tomorrow." Mithrendol told her. "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

Mithrendol almost frowned. He began to and then realized, so he quickly replaced the expression with a bright smile and reached forward to hug his fiancé. Was Cefielle lying? He couldn't sense any dishonesty in her voice. But at the same time…he couldn't be quite sure.

Mithrendol scoffed inwardly. He was being petty, being paranoid. It was probably just nervousness he sensed in Cefielle's voice. After all, she was getting married. Mithrendol sighed. He was nervous too. But he knew all that would disappear just as soon as the vows were exchanged and Cefielle became his forever.

_Then I will be free to kill Legolas._ He said to himself. _Then I will have delivered the ultimate blow, and if his soul does not crumble by then, I will kill him._

"Legolas?"

Mithrendol was snapped violently out of his thoughts as Cefielle spoke his stolen name. "Yes, melamin?" He answered sweetly.

"Do you want to go to bed? We have a big day ahead of us."

Mithrendol closed his mouth, as if pondering the thought for a moment. "Yes. I want to be well rested."

Cefielle smiled. It was a genuine smile this time, and Mithrendol was glad. She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

(((((((((((Personal thing)))))))))))))))

Gah. I think that chapter wasn't very good. Please lift my spirits and tell me otherwise. I'm having a little trouble how I'm gonna go about getting this story to end…I really don't know what I can do. Hm. So I if I update later than usual, please try and imagine me sitting in front of the computer trying my very best to think of a good, exciting ending that you all will enjoy, alright? Thank you! And keep the reviews coming!


	10. Chapter 10: The Guests

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien!

(((((((((((((((Chapter 10))))))))))))))))

Very early the next morning Mithrendol got up and paid a visit to his prisoner. He left Cefielle lying in his bed asleep.

He made his footfalls a bit heavier than usual as he opened the door to the staircase that led down into the dungeons. He told himself he did that so that Legolas would hear him coming and start to cringe in fear, but in real life, Mithrendol felt heavier today.

_I think too much. _He decided. _I should just let Legolas know I'm going to kill him and then get on with preparations for the wedding._

Mithrendol tried to imagine the possible frightened looks that could cross his enemies face when he told him of his fate. Then he frowned. Legolas wouldn't let him see that. Damn him.

Mithrendol reached the end of the staircase and set his foot upon the cold dirt, turning and looking right, directly into Legolas's cell.

What he saw shocked him.

The chained, dirtied body rested upon the wall farthest away from him, as it always did. But the wall…it was covered with white scratches, as far as Legolas's chains could have allowed him to reach…and the markings formed words:

_I AM LEGOLAS. I AM LEGOLAS. I AM LEGOLAS. I AM LEGOLAS…_

Legolas's chest moved with a small breath; he was still holding on to life, even without light, or very much food or water. He began to make what Mithrendol though was a coughing sound, but then realized he was laughing. The course, raspy sound Legolas was making was a laugh.

"You've gone mad, haven't you?" Mithrendol asked right out. His tone was angry. He hadn't expected to be surprised like this.

Legolas, for the first time in three days, actually glanced up and looked at him. But his gaze held no fire…no hate.

Mithrendol blinked out of surprise once more and stepped back as if Legolas had tried to bite him. "How did you do that?"

Legolas smiled under his mask and laughed again. He brought up a hand and showed Mithrendol a stone, it's one side ground down. Mithrendol understood. Had anyone else with any memory of what took place at Nimeryn besides him come down here, they would have immediately suspected, if not known what was happening.

Legolas saw Mithrendol's eyes blaze and then chill with a calm understanding. "I understand, Legolas." He said with a cool demeanor. "But your efforts are wasted. As you must know, I'm getting married to Cefielle today."

Legolas lowered his head again, and began to promptly ignore him. Mithrendol grinned and continued. "I've decided that you're too bothersome to keep alive, as much as I'd like to." He said. "Enjoy you're last hours, Legolas, because tonight I'm going to kill you."

Legolas's head didn't move, but his eyes slid up to look at Mithrendol. There was still no expression in them. Mithrendol's grin disappeared, and he cleared his throat. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have preparations to make."

Mithrendol turned his back on the cell and hurriedly walked up the stairs. For some reason, Legolas's expressionless, almost understanding eyes unnerved him. He could see the hate in the other elf's eyes before, but now it was as if all that had been forgotten. The very thought of that brought Mithrendol to his wits end.

_I'll drive myself crazy thinking about him…_Mithrendol thought. _I must focus my thoughts elsewhere…this is my day after all._

Mithrendol returned upstairs to his and Cefielle's bedroom, but to his surprise she wasn't there anymore. He looked about, but she was nowhere to be seen. Mithrendol walked back out into the hall and looked to his right and his left. He saw a servant girl dusting and cleaning a distance away and called to her.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

The girl turned toward him and smiled. "Good morrow, Prince Legolas."

Mithrendol forced himself to smile in return. "Good morrow…have you seen my fiancé this morning?"

"Yes, I have." The girl nodded. She pointed down the corridor towards the grand hall. "She got up a few minutes ago and went that way. His Majesty the King was with her, Lord Legolas."

"Thank you," Mithrendol said with mock gratitude. He rushed past the girl and down the hall, eager to see his bride to be.

And for the second or third time this morning, he was surprised by what he saw.

_Damn it…_

Cefielle was in the grand hall with Thranduil alright, but they were not alone. A dark-haired, noble-looking man and a beautiful ebony-tressed woman stood in there with them, chatting cheerfully. Mithrendol's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the man.

"Aragorn…" He whispered aloud. The tiny sound was not unnoticed by Cefielle, who was standing with her back closest to him.

She turned and smiled, lifting her skirts so she could run to meet him. "Legolas!"

Mithrendol stepped forward, trying to seem confident. He had not come to know this man…Aragorn…when he was in Nimeryn, but instinct told him that he was close to Legolas if he had come to his wedding. And they probably had made many memories together…memories Mithrendol did not have and could not recall.

_Speaking of which…_Mithrendol thought as Cefielle took his hand and led him forward. _…Who invited him? _

"Legolas!" Aragorn grinned and threw out his arms, embracing him. Mithrendol let himself hug him back and laughed. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Aragorn." Mithrendol said graciously as he could. "It was wonderful for you to come."

Aragorn laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't miss a thing like this, mellon."

Mithrendol smiled and looked past his "friend" at his father. He was smiling brightly, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

_I see…it was he who invited these fools._ Mithrendol realized.

Mithrendol looked past his father and upon the beautiful woman Aragorn had taken with him. She looked of elven descent, but that could not be if she was married to a mere human. She smiled at him and stepped forward, holding out her hand.

Mithrendol took it. She was so radiant, so graceful. For a moment, he forgot all about Cefielle and their promise to wed today. He kissed the fair maiden's hand.

"Congratulations, Legolas." The woman said to him, her voice deep and velvety.

Mithrendol tried to regain his composure in the presence of this wonderous creature. "Thank you." He replied shortly. He suddenly realized he did not yet know her name.

Her hand left his and Mithrendol felt suddenly alone. So he turned to Thranduil, smiling. "Father, if I know anything about you, you invited them?"

His father smiled. "I did."

Mithrendol pretended to be playful and cheery. "Have you invited anyone else?"

The King shrugged. "Mithrandir said he would try not to miss it, but he was not quite sure when he'd be able to make an appearance."

Mithrendol frowned inside. Mithrandir? That wizard? If he showed up, there would be no possible way that this could get any worse for him.

"Well, I certainly hope he makes it." He said quickly. "It would be a shame to not have him here."

"Indeed." Aragorn agreed, placing a hand around Legolas's shoulders. "I must say, Legolas…Cefielle…"

"Yes?" Cefielle asked. She took Mithrendol's hand.

"…You two do make a very handsome couple." Aragorn finished.

Mithrendol smiled. "Thank you very much, mellon."

"I must agree." Aragorn's wife spoke.

Aragorn turned halfway around and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Of course you do, Arwen."

_Arwen? So that is her name…wait…_Mithrendol thought. _That is the name of Lord Elrond's daughter!_

It was then that Mithrendol realized why she was so beautiful—she had given up the grace of the eldar to have a life with Aragorn. But why was she married to this filth…this human, Aragorn? Mithrendol immediately became jealous. No beautiful elf maiden should have to give her love and her eternal life to such a pitiful creature as a human. Mithrendol blinked. No…that wasn't it—that was merely a part of it. He wanted Arwen for himself. But he…he was marrying Cefielle today.

"Thank you," He replied after only a moment's pause. He had to find some way to take his leave. "I'm sorry I cannot speak with you more, my friends…but Cefielle and I have much preparation to do."

"I understand." Aragorn said. "Speaking of which, Legolas, according to your customs here, you shouldn't even be seeing Cefielle until the ceremony."

Mithrendol and Cefielle shot each other glances. "I didn't know that." Cefielle said softly.

Mithrendol pretended to become sheepish and embarrassed. "And I completely forgot. I'm sorry, darling, but I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave from you as well."

"Where is the ceremony again?" Cefielle inquired before he had a chance to walk away. "I forgot."

Mithrendol turned, looked over his shoulder and chuckled lightly. "In the courtyard, melamin. Don't worry, the handmaidens will tend to you until the ceremony. I will see you then, my love."

Cefielle blushed and placed a hand on her cheek. "Farewell, for now, Legolas."

Mithrendol nodded and turned back. "Farewell."

Cefielle, Arwen, and Aragorn looked on as the Prince walked away at an unusually fast pace. Mithrendol did not look back at them, even though he felt their eyes burning into the back of his head. He had to figure out something. Some master plan…and fast.

((((((((((((((Personal thing)))))))))))

Such a sucky ending for the chapter, I know. Unfortunately, my interest in this story is ebbing. But I will try to finish it. And I will try to finish it well. I just need time to figure out what the hell I'm going to do in the end! Thank you guys!


	11. Chapter 11: The Escape

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

(((((((((((Chapter 11))))))))))))))))

Mithrendol rushed down the hall, a palm to his forehead, his blood nearing a dangerous boil. Why did this all have to happen on this day? It was as if as soon as he got a little bit ahead, the world just went against him.

_Am I destined to have nothing? _He wondered as he walked into the room he and Cefielle shared.

His white wedding robe was hanging off his closet door, fluttering in the slight breeze that washed in from his open window. Mithrendol quickly went to the window and shut it. He knew he had to do something, and fast.

_Kill that weak human Aragorn…kill Legolas…then both Cefielle and Arwen will be mine and I can do whatever I wish with them. _He told himself in haste.

Mithrendol blinked. Both Cefielle and Arwen? Was it true that he had fallen so quickly for the daughter of Lord Elrond? Mithrendol smiled bitterly. Yes…it was. She was so radiant, so beautiful…he had to have her.

But then what of Cefielle? He couldn't marry both of them…but if he wanted to be with Arwen he couldn't allow himself to marry the younger maiden today. Mithrendol growled softly in frustration and tore his wedding robe down from where it was hanging. What a bother it was to not have the Nazgul at his side any longer. If they had been following him this time around, Legolas, his foolish father, and Aragorn would be dead.

Then there would be nothing standing in his way.

Mithrendol started to put his wedding robe on, but then thought better of it. He had the body he wanted. He had the home he wanted. He had at least one of the women he wanted. But in order to destroy all that thought to oppose him, he had to make one last adjustment.

Mithrendol brought a hand up and touched his face. No…not his face…the face he had stolen. He had never thought he'd have to use his power to banish souls again after he had made his body his own.

"I looks as if I might have to. I'll make one last change." He said aloud, but barely audible.

With that being decided, Mithrendol walked out the door. He headed to the dungeon to visit Legolas one last time.

One last change.

((((((((((((((((

Legolas struck his head against the stone wall once more. His head ached and his vision blurred each time he did it, but with each impact he hoped that the metal surrounding his skull would crack and allow him a chance to shake the cruel device off.

He stopped suddenly when he heard footsteps on the stairway. The were quick and hurried, not like the swaggering, confident steps of Mithrendol. Could it be…someone was coming that could help him?

Mithrendol appeared from the staircase. Legolas's hopes fell back to where they belonged.

_I should have known. _He thought. _He's come to gloat some more, has he?_

Mithrendol did not hesitate to grasped the keys to the cell and open the iron door. He strode in and knelt in front of Legolas, a serious look on his face. His usual smirk was gone. A glimmer of hope appeared in Legolas's eyes.

_What went wrong with his plan? _He thought with joy. _Something must have been done!_

Mithrendol frowned when he saw the joyous look in the other elf's eyes. "It looks as if I will have to use you one more time, my friend." He said seriously. "You'll get your body back for a short time tonight."

Legolas's eyes widened. What for? Mithrendol saw the questions as if they hung in the air about the Prince's head.

"You idiot father decided it would be nice to invite a few guests and not inform me." He said. Mithrendol looked up into the other elf's eyes, his anger blazing in them. "Aragorn and his wife Arwen."

Legolas was taken aback. No…they were in danger…and they were also in Mithrendol's way…what was he planning to do to them?

This time Mithrendol didn't answer his question. Instead, he thrust one hand forward, catching Legolas's forehead in his palm, and cleanly bashing his head into the wall in back of him. Legolas cried out more out of surprise than pain, but he was dazed nonetheless.

He felt hands working on ripping the mask off his face. Mithrendol's hands. What was the elf doing?

The metal at the back of his skull had cracked with the impact and separated. Mithrendol gave a mighty yank and Legolas's face was painfully freed of it's prison. He cried out, louder this time, but not out of surprise. If anyone was near the cellar door, and if he yelled loudly enough, they could hear, and possibly come to his aid.

His shout was quickly silenced with the slap of a hand across his mouth, covering it.

"Don't you even think about it!" Mithrendol hissed, his face just inches away. "Or when I'm finally done here, it will take me weeks to kill you."

Legolas smiled underneath the evil elf's hand and shook his head viciously, trying to succeed in freeing himself again. Mithrendol had made a fatal mistake.

_If he wanted to take back this body, he should have unchained me first. _He thought. _Because now he has to decide whether to take back the body now, when it is still in chains, and become trapped, or unchain me and let me scream._

Mithrendol realized his mistake the same time Legolas did. He growled and dug his fingernails into the soft flesh of Legolas's cheeks, trying to keep his hand over the fighting elf's mouth. Legolas struggled harder and screamed. Finally, Mithrendol's hand slipped…but he had to take a breath before he could shout again.

The blow came quicker than that. Mithrendol struck Legolas across the face harder than he had ever struck anyone before, and he felt a pinch of satisfaction as he watched the elf's head reel back again and crack agains't the hard wall, this time with no metal to protect it. The Prince's head dropped limply and he faded into darkness quickly.

"Foolish of you to think you could outsmart me, Legolas." Mithrendol rasped. He began to undo the locks to the shackles that hung off the elf's wrists. Then he paused.

_What if Legolas is not unconscious? _He thought with fear. He watched as a thin line of red formed on the Prince's forehead and ran down his cheek, dripping off onto his dirty shirt from his chin. _What if he's just pretending?_

Mithrendol could not take that chance. He held up his hand once more and struck the elf across the face again, as hard as he could. The other elf's head struck stone yet again, and the line of blood on his face grew thicker. He didn't react, he didn't scream or cry out. He must be unconscious, Mithrendol decided.

Carefully, he began to undo the chains from around the elf's arms. One lock at a time, he lowered the elf to the dirt floor gently. This body was weak with hunger and struggle, but until Mithrendol was able to kill Aragorn and hide the body, it would have to do.

Still…he thought…there was the trouble of figuring out how he was going to get around with a body as dirty and bloodied as this one and not be noticed. He looked down on himself. He was wearing a rather large robe today, made of the finest velvet. That should be enough to hide his battered face until he could get back to his room and clean up. After all, his door was only down the hall from the cellar entrance.

Mithrendol sighed, and leaned over the still body of Legolas. He cupped his face in his hands and prepared to leave the body he had worked so hard to get. He leaned in closer and opened his mouth.

Legolas's eyes popped open and he smiled. Mithrendol was so shocked he froze where he was, hovering above him like a statue.

"Surprise." Legolas said, before, thrusting his head forward, painfully…but effectively connecting it with Mithrendol's forehead.

The impact knocked the other elf away and his hands went to his head. Legolas didn't waste time in standing up. It was harder than he thought it would be. He'd been caught sitting for so long…his knees were weak.

Legolas watched as Mithrendol took his hand away from his eyes and looked up at him in surprise and hatred. He began to rise.

Legolas did the only thing he could have done. He reached down, grasped the dungeon keys, ran out of the cell, closed the door behind him…and locked it.

"NO!" Mithrendol cried, reached through the bars at him.

One of his hands caught Legolas's tattered sleeve. Legolas jumped away, ripping the sleeve off in the process. He backed up towards the opposite wall and watched in disbelief as his opponent screamed at him through the bars.

"DAMN YOU!!! DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Mithrendol screamed in rage that seemed to erupt with the fury of Mount Doom itself. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You've been saying that for a long time now." Legolas said. He felt his body collapse. He hadn't realized he was as weak as he was. Just running out and shutting the door seemed to take up all his energy. He sat on the dirt floor, panting…but a safe distance from Mithrendol.

Mithrendol let pour out his mouth just about ever elven curse he had ever learned. Legolas ignored them and allowed himself to gather enough energy to get back up again. He stood, using the wall for support, and began to approach the staircase to the palace.

"NO!" Mithrendol screamed again. "Legolas, if you go up there, I swear to the Valar I will destroy your body! I swear it!"

Legolas scoffed. "You are all words and no action, Mithrendol. To do that would cause _you_ death, and I know that you are too cowardly to face that."

Mithrendol's eyes grew round with shock. "THAT IS UNTRUE!!" He screamed.

"We will see about that." Legolas said before turning his back on the other elf. He walked slowly up the stairs. Mithrendol was screaming the whole time.

Legolas reached the top and opened the door…there was no one outside. That surprised him. He had thought that Mithrendol's wailing would have attracted somebody's ears by now.

_I suppose I was just lucky…_He thought.

Legolas began to step outside when he realized what he must look like. He felt the placed where Mithrendol had cracked his head against the stone twice. He had a deep gash there, and blood was still oozing from it. His opposite cheek had also been split over the bone and was bleeding. The blood dripped over onto his already dirtied shirt and leggings.

"I look like something that just crawled out a grave." He said aloud.

Legolas frowned when he realized that he did almost end up in a grave. But now, if he was able to explain everything to his friends and kin before anything went wrong, it would be alright. They'd somehow force Mithrendol to give him his body back. And Halirod's…

There was a gasp and the sound of shattering glass from the end of the hall. Legolas's head shot up to see a servant girl standing in fear not far from him. She had just appeared out of corridor there, and had dropped the dishes she was holding when she saw him.

Legolas saw the girl's mouth open to scream and realized his hesitation could mean the end of the road for him. Quickly, using all his strength, he lunged for her and was able to cover her mouth before she could make a sound.

The girl struggled madly and shrieked into his hand…even tried to bite him, but Legolas was able to somehow find the energy to drag her into the bedroom he and Halirod had shared before Mithrendol had appeared.

Mithrendol had obviously done something to the place. All of Halirod's things were gone, and were replaced with Cefielle's things. A white wedding robe was crumpled on the floor.

Legolas grunted as he heaved the servant girl up onto the bed. She screamed again and struggled, but Legolas was able to use his weight to pin her down. Her eyes grew wide with primal fear. Legolas couldn't help but feel for her…he looked like a fright worse than death, and she probably was sure she was about to be raped or worse. Once he had her under control, he just sat and looked at her until she decided to stop screaming.

Eventually she did, and Legolas decided it was time to explain himself.

"Sorry I had to do that." He said softly. "But the entire palace is not ready to hear my story just yet."

The girl's eyes narrowed a bit and she understood him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Legolas added just to be sure. "I just need to you listen for a bit and believe what I'm going to say to you. Do you promise not to call for help?"

The girl's eyes darted a bit and then she hastily nodded. Legolas felt that perhaps it was too fast of decision, but carefully lifted his hand away from her mouth, praying no sound would come from her lips.

It came, and the girl tried once again in vain to scream for help, but Legolas quickly slapped his hand over her mouth and muffled it again.

"Don't do that!" He whispered harshly. "I am not going to hurt you, and I'm aware I look frightful, but you have to listen to me!"

The girl whimpered and struggled under him one last time, but then grew still. Legolas waited a few more moments before allowing his hand to lift off her mouth again. Thankfully, this time the girl did not scream.

"Thank you." Legolas said as graciously as he could. He paused, wondering where to start. "Do you…do you know who I am?"

The girl's brow furrowed. "You know not who you are?"

"No, I'm asking if you know whose body this is." Legolas said. The girl made a face and it was clear she didn't understand anything he was saying. "What is your name?"

The girl hitched in a nervous breath. "Bethalyn."

Legolas looked at her seriously. "Bethalyn, I'm going to tell you something right now that is going to be very hard for you to believe, but you will have to believe it for me."

Bethalyn cringed. "What is it?"

Legolas took a deep breath. "This body…this form you see…belongs to Halirod, one of my…I mean Prince Legolas's best friends. Do you know him?"

Bethalyn looked at him like he was mad, but then nodded.

Legolas leaned in a little closer. "I am not he." He said with emphasis. "An intruder broke into this palace a few days ago and has been stealing the souls and bodies of our people. This intruders name is Mithrendol…do you recall that name?"

"No." The girl answered truthfully.

Legolas sighed. "I supposed not. If I had asked the Nimar who he was they would have known."

"What are you talking about? Are you mad?" Bethalyn asked, growing bolder.

"I am not mad." Legolas said. "The elf Mithrendol has the power to banish one's soul into another's body—in other words, he can switch bodies with people. He stole Halirod's body, and then used it to steal mine."

Bethalyn looked him over closely. "Who are you?"

Legolas paused, let go of her hands and hopped off the bed. Bethalyn gasped at the sudden freedom, sat up and looked at him questionably.

"I am your Prince. I'm Legolas." He said. "Mithrendol and I have…a past together. He wanted revenge and so he took my body. The one marrying Lady Cefielle today is him, not I."

Bethalyn stood and looked at him wide eyed. "You cannot be…"

"I can prove it. If you were to ask the one who calls himself Legolas today who Eomer of Rohan was, he would not know. I was there…I know everything." Legolas took a step nearer to Bethalyn and was surprised when she did not step back. "Do you believe me?"

Bethalyn looked at him quizzically. Then she said: "I have a little brother…named Bethalion. Many months ago, before the Great War began, you helped him when he fell out of a tree and broke his leg. Do you remember?"

Legolas looked down. That had been a long time ago…but he remembered. "Yes…he fell out of the tall maple tree that hangs over the river. In fact, he fell into the river. I remember he was all wet."

Bethalyn's mouth fell wide open. "Valar…it is you!" She exclaimed. "How…where have you been?"

Legolas's mood darkened. "That traitor Mithrendol stole my body, but not before making it look as if this one had tried to kill me…the Prince. I suspect he is also the one who stabbed the guard named Andavar."

"Yes…I remember."

"He imprisoned me in the dungeon, but today I was able to escape." Legolas said finally.

"Where is Mithrendol now…he's in your body?"

"Yes he is. He's in the same cell he held me in—I outsmarted him. We must…we must tell the wedding guests…Aragorn and Arwen…Cefielle what has happened. I need you to assure them that I am not a madman as everyone thought before. Aragorn and Cefielle will know what I'm talking about—they both were there."

Legolas sighed. "But Cefielle will find it hard to believe, I'm afraid."

"You were to marry her…does that mean you do not wish to?" Bethalyn asked timidly.

Legolas looked up and felt the sadness in his eyes. "No. She is my friend. But I do not love her as Mithrendol led her to believe."

Bethalyn sighed and crossed her arms. "What…what must I do?"

Legolas sat down on the bed for a moment and thought. "Find Lord Aragorn, explain to him what has happened. It should not take long. I will wait for you here."

Bethalyn blinked a few times as she absorbed all she'd been told. "Alright." She turned to the door. "I will not be long."

The girl opened the door and gasped. Legolas looked up.

"Hello." Mithrendol's rage blazed behind the face of the Prince. There were five palace guards behind him, brandishing all sorts of weapons.

"No." Legolas whispered. How had he gotten out? Someone must have heard his screaming and come to help after he had left.

"Hold your fire!" Mithrendol looked straight into the surprised servanted girl's eyes. "Step aside, milady. We do not want you to get hurt."

Bethalyn blinked and stared at what looked like the Prince for a moment. Then she slammed the door in his face and locked it before anyone could do anything.

"What are you doing?" Legolas yelled. There was a thump on the door as someone kicked it, trying to bring it down.

Bethalyn backed away from the door and stared at him. "I trust you." She said. "The Prince had a certain kindness in his voice…which you possess. But…not he." She pointed to the door.

Legolas couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Bethalyn. But we have to find a way to get out of here now."

Bethalyn nodded in grim understanding as another kick was aimed at the door. Legolas heard Mithrendol's cry: "Break it down! Do it!"

Legolas smiled. He could hear the desparation straining in his own voice. Mithrendol knew he was in trouble. But Legolas would also be in trouble if he didn't find a way out. He looked to the window. This room was carved out of the bare rock, as all the palace was, but beneath it was a deep ravine—a natural construction that often helped to stop intruders attacking from the outside in their tracks. But now the blessing was working against them.

"We'll have to jump." He decided aloud.

Bethalyn whirled around and met his eyes. "What?"

"We have to jump out of the window."

Bethalyn looked at him like he was crazy. "No—Lord Legolas—that must be more than 50 feet down!"

"I know this." Legolas walked over to the window and leaned out. The summer breeze felt good—much better than the musty, stinky air he'd been trapped in for days. "But we have no choice."

He turned back to the girl, then leaned to the side and grabbed some sheets off the bed and tied one securely to the bedpost. "I'll go out first, and then you can jump and I'll catch you."

Bethalyn blinked as she stared at him. "But Lord Legolas…I'm not in danger here."

Legolas paused as he let her words sink in. It was true. Mithrendol could attack him without being questioned—but not an innocent maiden. She would be checked for wounds by the guards and then be set free once they had caught him. But no doubt Mithrendol would try to kill her in private before she could run and tell her tale.

"No." He decided. "Mithrendol will try and kill you. You must come with me."

"But if the doors are closed we'll never get back into the palace."

"The doors will not be closed!" Legolas said impatiently. It surprised him—he rarely ever became impatient. But with the door barely hanging on it's hinges and a seething enemy just beyond it, it didn't seem all that important. "It's my wedding day, and all of Mirkwood will have to come in and attend."

Bethalyn sighed after a moment and looked to the ground. "Oh."

"Come on then!" Legolas shouted.

Bethalyn frowned and stepped forward. "I'm coming."

Legolas nodded. "Good."

With that being said and done, he grasped the end of the bed sheet in his hands and swung out the window. If he was lucky, the sheet would allow him to fall ten less feet to the ground than he would have if he just jumped out the window.

Legolas grinned. He was lucky. The ground was only thirty feet away now, a survivable fall. He let go.

(((((((((((((Personal thing)))))))))))))))

Sorry, it's such a dumb place to end. But this chapter was going on and on and on…it needed to end somewhere, and I'm still trying to figure out how the hell I'm gonna end this story. Oh, and sorry for the late update. I've had zip time to do anything. Hope the next chapter will come sooner! Thanks you guys! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12: Sudden Red

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(((((((((((Chapter 12))))))))))))

Legolas hit the ground with considerable force. He did, however, manage to stay on his feet despite his weak body. Taking a deep breath, he stood and shouted to Bethalyn.

"Jump! Now!"

Bethalyn's frightened face peeked out the window. "But I…"

"Just do it!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and Bethalyn's scream. Legolas heard the pound of footsteps overhead in his bedroom. He looked up and saw his own head poke out and star at him.

"There he is!" Mithrendol cried.

Legolas silently cursed. Bethalyn would be safe, as long as Mithrendol couldn't get her alone. If he did…he was certain he would kill her. He shuddered at the thought and began to run down the length of the ravine, looking for a place that it would be easy to leap out.

His luck was extrodinary. Instead of a place to leap out of the ravine, he came across something much better…not far ahead there was a vine that grew out of the ground. It crawled up the rock walls of the palace and past a window. Legolas couldn't recall what room that window led into.

_Even so, I've a better chance getting inside from there instead of the main gate. _He thought, racing towards it.

Legolas stopped next to the vine and looked up. This window on the same floor as his bedroom's. Only about thirty feet up. He began to climb.

Legolas huffed as he worked his way up. The vines were not as easy to climb as tree branches, and some bent as he stood on them, threatening to break and send him to the ground. To make matters worse, he could feel the fatigue of his weakened body growing in him. He needed to work fast before he passed out completely. Finally he reached the window.

Legolas looked inside the glass. What was inside seemed to be a guard's quarters. Thankfully, he saw no one in the room. He reached to the side and punched the glass with his hand. It cracked and then broke, but left him with a painful cut on his wrist. Legolas ignored it. He reached inside and unlatched the window and opened it.

Stepping lightly inside, he again checked to see if anyone had approached. He saw and heard nothing. But his eyes came to rest on something that made his hope soar.

There was a bow on the table, along with a quiver full of arrows. Legolas quickly walked over and picked it up. Now he had a weapon. The bow was a bit smaller than he normally would have wanted it, but in his weakened state he doubted if he would have been able to pull back a larger one. Grabbing the quiver and slinging it over his back, Legolas turned his eyes towards the door.

_No doubt Mithrendol has led most of the guards to the main gater, thinking I will try to reenter there…_He thought. _I will catch them by surprise and…_

Legolas paused. And then what? What could he, a lone, fatigued elf do against his own guards? He couldn't…kill them, could he? Legolas gripped the bow tightened in his hand. No. If he killed anyone today, it would be Mithrendol. But slaying his enemy meant that he might never get his body back.

Legolas sighed. "The Valar have a cruel sense of humor," He murmured to himself.

He looked towards the door once more and made his decision.

Bethalyn watched as the guards crowded in the room around her, staring out the small window that Legolas had just jumped from. The one posing as the Prince…what had Lord Legolas called him?

_Mithrendol. _Bethalyn remembered. _His name was Mithrendol. _

Mithrendol was staring out the window as well, shouting and pointed. Suddenly he turned around and shouted: "He will most likely try to flee into the woods or reenter the palace through the front gate. Go assemble there."

"But Lord Legolas," One of the guards said, looking at Bethalyn. "What of the girl? She's a witness."

Bethalyn watched the Prince's face closely as he listened and then nodded. His blue eyes turned to her, and she suddenly felt dreadfully cold. "Right." He agreed. "You stay here with me."

"Aye, my Lord." The guard answered promptly. Bethalyn felt a sick twist in her stomach. It only grew larger as she watched as the guards shuffled out. The one who stayed closed the door and then walked towards the Prince. He opened his mouth to say something.

The Prince's hand lashed out at impossible speed. In an instant, he had pulled a dagger from his belt and swung his arm in a graceful but deadly arch-- and slit the guards throat across. The body fell without a sound and then the blue eyes turned back to stare at the servant girl once more. He watched as the girl in front of him began to scream but grabbed her and then slipped the bloodied knife to her throat.

"Silence!" He hissed, like a snake about to strike. "I know that fool Legolas told you who I am. I regret to inform you that because of that, you will no longer be allowed to live."

Bethalyn screamed into his hand, but the sound was too muffled to make it into the hall. How would anybody hear her? Was she really going to die now?

Suddenly the door was slammed open, making both Mithrendol and Bethalyn jump in surprise. Bethalyn flinched and felt the edge of the knife cut into her throat. Something warm trickled out and down her collar, quickly dripping onto the front of her dress.

_Blood…_She realized before Mithrendol let her drop to the floor.

"Mithrendol." Legolas said, his voice as cold and hard as ice on a frozen lake. He stood in the doorway and had his bow in his hands, an arrow cocked and ready to fire.

Mithrendol let the girl slip from his grasp. In his surprise he had cut her, and she was bleeding. He looked at her and then at the figure in the doorway. "Legolas…how did you…" His voice did not mask the awe he was feeling.

Legolas's eyes narrowed in anger. "You think you can outsmart me in my own home. You think you can steal my body and my life and kill my friends. You are mistaken."

Mithrendol held the knife straight out towards his enemy, smiling. "No, _you_ are the one who is mistaken, dear Legolas." He mocked. "Do you really think you can fire that arrow at me? You know if you kill me you will also kill your body."

"I am willing to make that sacrifice." Legolas said, his grip on the bow becoming harder. His outstretched arm shook from the effort and Mithrendol laughed.

"You have barely enough strength to hold a bow, Legolas! You are not worthy to be a Prince. I am." Mithrendol declared proudly.

"You are not worthy of a maggot's flesh." Legolas said. He stepped into the room slowly, the door closing quietly behind him.

Mithrendol cocked his arm, preparing to throw the knife he held. "You shot that arrow, I throw the knife. We could both die in this moment Legolas."

Legolas managed to smile. "Such an end would be fitting for us."

Legolas felt a warm puddle at his feet and realized it was the blood of one of the guards that Mithrendol must have slain. He confirmed his thought by glancing down. The dead guards eyes were turned towards him, open and blank. His neck was slashed across. Legolas could see inside the huge gash…he could see the bubbling blood and the torn tissue. He felt like being sick.

The small distraction was all Mithrendol needed. Legolas heard the whistling sound of a knife being thrown and then felt it hit him hard in the shoulder. It was in almost the very same spot that Mithrendol had injured him before, in the Nimar's palace, seven months ago.

As the knife hit him, his grip on both the bow and the arrow loosened. The arrow shot out, but not towards Mithrendol's heart as Legolas had wanted it to. It hit him in the stomach, causing the elf to double over. Legolas himself was sent to the ground, landing with a sick splat in the dead guard's blood.

Mithrendol pulled the weapon from his flesh, throwing the arrow to the ground and looking at the other elf. Legolas lay on the floor with the knife in his shoulder. The blood puddle around him was growing. Quickly Mithrendol stood up and strode to him.

Legolas opened his eyes and saw Mithrendol standing over him. The other elf smiled evilly and pressed his foot down on his chest, causing Legolas to cry out in pain.

"You can't beat me, Legolas." He panted. He then reached over and grasped the knife's hilt. He twisted.

Legolas screamed as his flesh was wrapped around the sharp blade and torn. The back of his head smashed against the marble floor and he feared he would pass out…and this time never wake up.

"You can't." Mithrendol repeated with pleasure as he ripped the blade from the wound.

Mithrendol's heart sang wildly with glee. He held the knife, dripping with blood, above Legolas's heart and laughed loudly.

"Time to die." He whispered darkly. He plunged the knife downward.

Suddenly, Mithrendol felt a stab of pain in his right calf. He cried out and twisted around, causing him to drop his knife a moment before he would have driven it deep into the Prince's heart. He collapsed to the floor and looked back with rage.

"Wench," He cursed at the servant girl. She had taken the arrow that he'd pulled out of his gut and punched a clean hole in his leg with it.

Bethalyn raised the arrow shakily with one hand, gripping her bleeding neck with the other. She wondered if she should have been dead from blood loss already. The wound in her neck hurt dreadfully, but she didn't feel weakened or faint at all. She must not have been cut deep.

"Wench!" Mithrendol repeated, more angrily this time. He began to turn around so that he could get to her. Bethalyn gasped and scooted back as far as she could. "This time I'll scatter you're blood like rain!"

The girl shook with fear as she found herself trapped between the enraged elf and the wall. The window was above her head. But she knew she couldn't jump. She couldn't risk it. If she left Mithrendol would have a chance to kill Prince Legolas…if he hadn't done that already.

Mithrendol laughed again as he watched Bethalyn's eyes dart around the room with terror. "Frightened?" He asked her with a sneer. "You should be."

Mithrendol reached back his hand to grasp the knife he had dropped. His hand landed on cold tile. He turned around, and was shocked to see Legolas standing, gripping the door handle for support. He had the knife in his free hand.

Legolas breathed hard. His head was swirling, his vision unfocused. But he could see Mithrendol's figure clearly in front of him, crouched on the floor nearby Bethalyn. Mithrendol stood up.

"You are a fool, Legolas." He said, shaking his head. "Look at yourself. You're bleeding to death."

Legolas managed a slight grin. "Actually, Mithrendol…I am looking at myself…and I look fine."

Mithrendol chuckled and leaned on his uninjured leg. "Quite right." He saw the outline of that servant girl sneaking up behind him again, ready to plant the arrow in his other led. He turned, lashed out and kicked her. The arrow flew from her hands. "Let's keep it that way, shall we?" He finished.

Legolas heard Bethalyn's cry and then heard a thud as her body hit the wall. No sound came from her afterward. He couldn't see clearly, but she was either dead or unconscious. He hoped it was the latter.

"Mithrendol," He called out, gripping the attention of his enemy again. "You are right…I couldn't kill you…We have to much in common."

Mithrendol frowned, confused. "What?"

Legolas smiled. "I know what you feel…I know…I know the reason behind you're rage…You've taken away everything I have…You had everything taken from you many years ago."

Mithrendol's mood darkened. He did not like to be reminded of the time when he was first killed…when his own father had ordered his murder and then told his people that it was an accident. "What is your point, Legolas?"

Legolas gasped in a painful breath. He felt his body begin to slump. "I…I pity you." He finished.

Mithrendol's frown grew longer. "You pity me?!" He asked, growing angry. "I don't want you're pity!"

Legolas smiled inwardly. It worked. Driving Mithrendol into a rage was the chance he needed.

"You have my pity…Mithrendol…whether you want it or not." He replied softly. "I'm sorry for you."

Mithrendol's body shook with fury. "I DON'T NEED YOU'RE PITY!" He cried, launching himself at the weakened elf across from him.

Legolas barely saw him coming with his blurred vision. He gripped the knife and the door handle harder. He turned the door handle just as Mithrendol tackled him. The two elves fell into the hallway.

Mithrendol had meant to pin Legolas into the door and then kill him in some painful, horrible fashion. He hadn't planned for the door to open…they fell, he on top of the other. And he felt something sharp punch into his gut again, just below his rip cage. His own knife.

Legolas felt Mithrendol gasp and reach between them for the object now buried in his flesh. He rolled off him screaming, a ball of agony. Legolas turned his head weakly to the side, and watched as Mithrendol writhed like a dying snake. His plan had worked. He tricked Mithrendol into attacking him, and when they fell out of the open doorway, Mithrendol impaled himself on the knife Legolas had been holding.

There was a cry from far down the hallway. Someone had seen them. Legolas closed his eyes. He expected to see red stars. He saw nothing. When he opened his eyes again, there were faces floating over him. They gasped in shock and fear when he looked up at them.

Legolas recognized one of them. "Aragorn…" He whispered. "Mellon nin."

Aragorn's face came closer. His expression was marred with confusion. His mouth moved as if to ask something, but Legolas heard no sound. He spoke instead.

"Ask Betha…lyn. She knows." He told his friend. One last thought crossed his mind before his vision blacked out. "Tell Cefielle…that I…am sorry."

Legolas thought he felt his face smile once. Then he faded.

(((((((((((((Personal thing)))))))))))))))))

Whew. Sorry for the terribly long update..again. I was very busy getting ready for the school year and my job sucks and makes me work all the time. I'm just lucky enough to have a little time with the computer! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be coming as soon as I finish writing it!


	13. Chapter 13: Awake and Confused

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

(((((((((((((((Chapter 13)))))))))))))))

Legolas awoke almost two days later. He didn't know when and he didn't know why, but he just opened his eyes one day. Awake.

The light in this room was bright. He blinked until his eyes adjusted to it. He could feel a large bandage covering his shoulder. He wondered stupidly why he was here and not in the cellar again.

Legolas turned his head to the right. There was another bed next to the one he was lying in. He could see a head rested on the pillows, still and unmoving. It was his head. Mithrendol's head. Looking over the length of the body, he saw the covers moving slowly up and down with breath. So Mithrendol was not dead? He had failed? He looked back up at his stolen face. His cheeks were dreadfully pale.

Legolas turned back towards the ceiling. So, both he and Mithrendol were alive. Yet he was awake and Mithrendol was not. Who had rescued them? Had Bethalyn told Aragorn everything? Was she even alright? Legolas remembered that Mithrendol had cut her on the throat. There were so many questions in his head, and such a void to fill.

Legolas leaned his head to the other side of the bed and saw yet another body. He stared, surprised, yet not. It was Andavar...or at least his body. Who knew if it was truly his soul in there. Apparently throughout this whole ordeal he had remained in a coma.

The room was quiet, except for the sounds of the three elves' breathing. Legolas made a conscious effort to try and figure out exactly what had taken place over the last few days. How had Mithrendol gotten here? Was Andavar still himself, or was there somebody else's soul trapped inside his body?

Legolas bit his lower lip. Andavar was most likely Mithrendol's first victim. But Mithrendol's former body had died. Where had his soul resided since then? Legolas looked worriedly back at the elf that looked exactly like he once did. Was Mithrendol truly immortal?

There was a sudden rush of footsteps in the room. Legolas's head whipped around quickly, a movement he regretted. His broken body hadn't yet recovered from it's abuse, and his shoulder hurt like the dagger was still in it. He let out a tiny wince of pain.

His sound caught the attention of the person in the room. Legolas closed and then opened his eyes to find his father hovering over him, along with Nainiel, the healer.

Legolas blinked when they both looked at him quizzically. Obviously, they were both still unsure of who was who at the moment.

"A..Ada?" He whispered, his throat suddenly dry.

His father gasped and stood up, smiling at the healer. He hurriedly leaned back down, placing a hand on his son's forehead. "Legolas?" He asked.

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes." He replied.

"It is really you in there, Prince Legolas?" Nainiel asked.

"It is." Legolas coughed. "Ask me a question if you want me to prove it."

The two older elves above him shot each other looks and then looked back down. "What day is you're birthday?" The King asked.

Legolas smiled slightly. "August 24th."

Nainiel leaned forward. "How many times have you broken you're left arm?"

Legolas thought a moment and then answered. "Thrice. Once when I fell off my horse as an elfling, once falling off the roof of the palace…" Legolas almost laughed at the memory. "…and lastly when Halirod accidentally broke it when he and I were sparring in the courtyard."

Nainiel grinned and clasped her hands. "Thank the Valar, it is him."

"How could you have doubted me for a second?" Legolas jested lightly. His father did not laugh.

"I am truly sorry, Legolas…" He began. "I couldn't even recognize my own son…"

Legolas frowned. "So you know what has happened, then?"

"Somethings. Such as that body on your right is not you, although it looks so." Thranduil replied. "It is that Mithrendol fellow, is it not?"

"Yes." Legolas looked at him. "Has he showed any signs of waking?"

Nainiel snorted. "He wouldn't with all the potions I've been feeding him."

"What?"

"We thought it best that he stay unconscious, and therefore completely controllable, until you awoke." The King explained. "We still do not know exactly how he can banish souls."

"Through his mouth. It was a dark power given to him by Sauron." Legolas explained. "He has to get close enough. If we chain him up he will be as helpless has he is now."

Thranduil and Nainiel both nodded uncertainly and then looked down at the floor. There was a moment of silence. Legolas broke it suddenly.

"Can I get up?"

Nainiel looked at him sternly. "I would advise against it, Prince Legolas. You lost very much blood."

"It wouldn't have been the first time." Legolas replied, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He closed his eyes and concentrating in pushing back the dizziness it brought him.

He opened them and saw his father staring strangely at him again. "What?" Legolas asked.

The King shook his head. "Legolas…do you happen to know anyway we can…get you're body back?"

Legolas frowned deeply. He shook his head slowly. "As far as I know, Mithrendol is the only one who is able to control that."

"So we'll strike a deal with him." Thranduil added.

"No." Legolas said. "No deal will ever make Mithrendol give up what he has now. Unless we threatened to kill him or something of that sort."

"Why did he want revenge on you, Legolas? Why was he so bent on it?" Nainiel inquired.

Legolas sighed, placing a heavy hand on the bandage on his shoulder. Surprisingly, the pressure seemed to ease his pain a bit. "I ruined his plan to become more powerful seven months ago. He was once a Prince like me…it is such a long story, Nainiel."

"We have time." Thranduil replied.

Legolas looked up at his father with sore eyes and then nodded. He told him the story of the White Wood once more, adding all the details he could recall. He told of Mithrendol's first death, and his second. When he was finished his father sat on his bed and grasped his hand.

"We will find a way to make everything alright again, Legolas." He said reassuringly. "It may not be easy with an elf so stubborn and mislead as Mithrendol, but I'm sure we can do something."

"I hope so." Legolas answered. He looked up. "Is Aragorn and Lady Arwen still here?"

Thranduil blinked. "Yes. They haven't left since the incident."

Legolas assumed that 'the incident' was when he and Mithrendol were found broken and bloody on the hallway floor. "Can I see them?"

"They have checked on you very often, Legolas." Nainiel said. She looked towards Mithrendol's frozen form. "Both parts of you."

Legolas smiled. "So my body is healing alright?" He asked.

"Aye, it is. But it's not completely healed yet. I can imagine that if you and Mithrendol got into a brawl right now that you'd win." The healer jested.

Legolas somehow didn't think that was very funny. "I've had enough fights with him." He replied grimly.

"Son, you risked killing you're host body when you stabbed him. Did you realize that?" The King asked.

Legolas clasped his hands in his lap and nodded. "It was a sacrifice I was willing to make. Otherwise he would have…I don't know." His head sagged down. "I don't think he liked you much, Father. He probably would have tried to kill you."

"Not to mention he would have gotten his way with Lady Cefielle." Nainiel added quietly. Legolas suddenly jolted.

"Cefielle!" He cried. "How much does she know?!"

"Calm down." The King ordered, pushing Legolas back down onto the pillows. "You'll hurt yourself again."

Legolas sat back up disobediently. "But…she thinks that I want to marry her!"

"You do not?" The King asked, surprised.

Legolas shook his head vigorously. "No!" He protested. "I mean…she's lovely, but I don't love her!"

Nainiel and the King looked at each other. "Oh, dear."

Legolas looked at them. "What? What is it?"

"We thought that Mithrendol had perhaps taken your body away from you _after_ you proposed to Cefielle." Thranduil answered.

Legolas shook his head yet again. He then ceased suddenly, realizing his neck was going to hurt later. "You mean to tell me that she still expects us to be wed?"

"She is full of hope." Nainiel said.

Legolas groaned. _What am I going to say to her? _He thought. He must have said it aloud as well, for his father replied.

"The truth would be best, Legolas." The King answered, pushing his son back onto the bed again. Legolas this time stayed down. "But she will not take it easily."

Legolas glared at his father. "She'll die of heartache. From what Mithrendol's told me…"

"Hush." The King interrupted sternly. "Do you want to get better or not?"

Legolas rolled his eyes, now terribly frustrated. "Yes!"

"Then lay down and stay down." Nainiel ordered. "We'll get you're friends."

"Wait!" Legolas called as the healer and his father began to move away. "What…what about Andavar's condition? Has he improved?"

Both elders looked at the other body laying beside Legolas's bed. Nainiel answered. "I'm afraid not, Legolas. He has remained as he was."

Legolas's face fell. "Oh."

"We'll be back in a minute, Legolas."

"Yes, father."

A few minutes later, The King and the healer returned, as promised. With them followed Aragorn and Arwen. They both gracefully smiled when they saw that the Prince was up and well.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "Is that you?"

Legolas was too happy to be annoyed with the constant questions. "Yes, Aragorn. I really is me."

"Thank the Valar you are alright." Arwen said. "We thought we would never see you again."

"I'm not much to be seen these days." The Prince answered.

Aragorn grew more serious. "So Mithrendol came back, eh?"

Legolas nodded. "He came back and got what he thirsted for."

"At least he didn't kill you."

"No. He wanted me to rot in my own dungeon first." The Prince's words were bitter.

Aragorn grew silent. Arwen spoke. "Did you just awaken?"

"Yes." He gazed at both of them. They were like images from a comforting dream. "It is so good to see you two again. Especially after all that's happened."

"You two nearly killed each other." Aragorn said, gesturing to Mithrendol's body.

"How is the girl—Bethalyn?" Legolas asked, avoiding the painful subject. "I assume she told you what was happening."

"Yes, she did. And she was alright. A small cut on the neck, nothing more." Aragorn answered.

"Poor dear." Arwen added. "She was very upset."

"I owe her everything." Legolas remembered. "Without her help I'd most likely be dead now."

There was a brief pause in the conversation. Then Legolas smiled. "I can't wait to go out into the sunlight again." He said dreamily.

"You've been locked up in the dungeon, haven't you?" Aragorn asked. "How terrible."

"It has passed." Legolas excused. "I am fine now."

Aragorn's eyes turned towards his friend's heavily bandaged shoulder. "He hit you in almost the same place as last time…" He said.

Legolas nodded. "The exact place."

Another pause followed. Nainiel stepped forward into the conversation. "Lord Legolas. Do you want anything?"

Legolas blinked and then laughed. "Yes. A glass of water would be wonderful, thank you."

"I'll get you one." The healer replied and turned around. Suddenly there was a new set of footfalls in the hall. Cefielle poked her head through the door and looked at everyone. Legolas held his breath.

"Good morrow," The girl greeted. "What has happened?"

Her green eyes gazed across every face until they rested solidly on Legolas's. Or to be perfectly technical, on Halirod's face. She gasped.

"Is that…?" She breathed, unable to finish.

"Cefielle." Legolas said, trying to sound strong. It somehow came out as nothing more than a whisper.

The lady's eyes widened, growing in brightness and beauty. Somehow she recognized the soft expression the unfamiliar face was offering her. "Le…Legolas?"

"Yes, it is I." Legolas sighed. _I have to tell her what has happened. _

Cefielle's face filled with joy as she heard him speak his name. "Oh, Legolas!" She cried, rushing towards the bed, and kneeling by it. "I'm sorry for everything!" She began. "I didn't know that Mithrendol had stolen you're body…I should have noticed! I'm sorry."

Legolas bit his lip. "Cefielle…I…There is nothing to forgive."

The girl breathed and instant sigh of relief and reached for him. Legolas didn't do the same. _Father was right. _He thought. _She still obviously believes that I'm the one who proposed to her. I have to set things straight. _

The Prince looked at his friends and kin as Cefielle's hands clasped around his own. He tried not to flinch. "I'm sorry…Aragorn, Arwen…Father, Nainiel…but could I please speak to Lady Cefielle alone?"

Casually, one by one the others in the room nodded and left. Cefielle looked at Legolas in question. She opened her mouth to apologize again, but he stopped her.

"Don't." He ordered. "Please don't."

He looked at her. Her eyes shone with hope. The hope that Mithrendol had spun into cobwebs in her mind. He frowned. "Cefielle, I have something to tell you…" he began, and then added. "…something you will not be happy to hear."

Cefielle's large green eyes narrowed in confusion. "What is it?" She asked, her small voice laced with hurt.

Legolas was unable to look at her. "Cefielle…you know that Mithrendol stole my body, correct?"

"Yes…?" The answer was more of a question.

Legolas finally gathered the courage to look at her. "Cefielle, I cannot marry you." He said as clearly as he could.

The girl blinked and shook her head. Her pale silver locks flowed around her stricken face. "No…you cannot mean that! You said we were going to be married."

Legolas sat up and leaned over to her. "Cefielle…that was Mithrendol saying those things, not I."

With a gasp of realization, Cefielle flung herself back. "Oh no…no! It can't be…It couldn't have been him the whole time!" She began to sob.

"It was," Legolas clarified for her. Cefielle looked back up at him, trying weakly to hold back the tears.

"You mean you never cared about me?" She asked. The question was like a thorn twisted in Legolas's side.

He reached forward and grasped her hand. Pulling her closer. "I did not say that." He said. "I care for you, Cefielle…just not so intimately as Mithrendol did."

The girl ripped her hand away. "But he did not care for me! To him I was just another plaything!"

"I'm sorry you were mislead, Cefielle." Legolas said quietly. "I honestly wish I could love you…just to make you stop crying."

The girl's sobs ceased slowly at that statement. She wiped her eyes with her long, elegant sleeves and looked up at the Prince.

Legolas smiled and continued. "I believe you will one day find someone better than me for you to love. You are filled with so much."

"So much what?"

Legolas frowned. She didn't understand. "Love." He repeated.

Cefielle felt more hot tears spilling down her cheeks. How it felt weak and terrible to bawl in front of the Prince. She was spilling much more than tears. She had revealed to him that she loved him. And he had naught the heart to love her back.

"I knew that your loving me was too good to be true." She sobbed again. "I should have known it would never happen."

Legolas looked down on the sobbing girl curled up on the floor. "I'm very sorry."

Cefielle sniffed.

Suddenly, King Thranduil peeped his head into the room. Legolas's mouth flew open. "Ada!"

Cefielle whipped around, wiping her eyes. She didn't need another person to see her pathetic display.

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting, but…" The King paused.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Legolas accused.

The King was taken aback. "Of course not, Legolas!"

"Then what is it?"

The King exhaled and then inhaled deeply. He looked across the room at his son. Legolas saw something strange flicker in his father's eyes. What was it?

"Legolas…you have another—unexpected—visitor."

(((((((((((((Personal thing))))))))))))))

Almost done! That was a pretty long chapter, neh? I'm sorry about the really late update, but I wrote this chapter, and then I thought it was ok, but after I read it again I hated it. So I deleted it and rewrote it so now it is much better! Thanks for all your support! I love you guys!


	14. Chapter 14: An Unexpected Visitor and C...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(((((((((((((((Chapter 14))))))))))))))))))

Legolas blinked. "A…a visitor?" He asked. "Who is it?"

Thranduil didn't answer. He looked down at the girl on the floor next to Legolas's bed. She was furiously trying to blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

_Poor girl…_The King thought. _But he had to break it to her sometime. _

"Ada?" Legolas asked when his father failed to reply. The King looked up.

"Do you want me to tell him to wait?" He offered, gesturing slightly to Cefielle.

"No!" Suddenly came the maiden's voice. "I…We're finished here."

Cefielle gracefully turned and bowed towards Legolas. She wiped one more tear free of her cheek, and then walked past the three beds. Legolas watched with growing guilt as she disappeared out of a door on the other side of the room. He turned towards his father.

"Send the visitor in." He said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!

Cefielle moved down the gleaming hallways like a bird in flight. Indeed, she did wish she was a bird and could simply fly away right now. She should have known. She should have known.

_Maybe Celidur was better for me…_ She thought suddenly, calling her ex-lover by the name she'd known him by. Then she gasped. _How can I say that about him! He was evil and carnate…_

Cefielle slowly came to a stop at the middle of a hallway. _Prince Legolas was everything I wanted…_

The girl paused for a moment and looked out of one of the halls large, arch-shaped windows. The trees swayed in a rhythmic dance to the tune of the summer breeze, the sunlight glinting between the branches like a playful child. Cefielle thought for a moment and then continued walking. She soon found herself out among the trees, in the garden where her previous musings about Legolas had taken her. She looked over to the bench where she and Andavar had spoken briefly before all of this tragedy had taken place.

A spark appeared in the young elf maid's eye, and she walked towards the stone bench.

_Is it…is it still here? _She thought with growing astonishment.

Kneeling down on the ground and not minding getting dirty, Cefielle reached out for what she had found. A small, jagged shard of glass, that had once been piece of a bottle.

_The bottle that fell right between Andavar and I when we were talking! _Cefielle realized.

The girl remembered that after the bottle had burst, a strange glowing liquid had spilled out of it. Andavar had touched the liquid, and afterward began to act very strange. That was when Cefielle left, and the next she heard of the elven guard was that he had been nearly murdered.

_I know why he was so strange now! _Cefielle's eyes widened and she stood up, the glass from the vial still in her hands. _This was how Celidur got here!_

Cefielle turned back toward the walls of the palace. She didn't want to have to face Legolas again…not now…actually, to be perfectly honest, she'd rather never have to face him again. But this was important news.

Reluctantly, the elf maiden dragged herself away from the bench and back towards the marble halls she'd just escaped from. She made her way back to the chamber that the Prince was recovering in.

lllllllllllllllllllll!

Legolas waited anxiously as the guards escorted his mystery guest in. He gasped when he saw the figure: a plain grey cloak and robes, the long beard, and the conspicuous hat.

"Mithrandir!" He cried our of sheer surprise, then recoiled. "Forgive me, Gandalf. I did not expect you."

The old wizard grinned lightly at the prince, but didn't say a word. The smile faded as he looked past the shoulder of the conscious elf and upon the bodies of the others behind him.

"Prince Legolas, I presume?" He asked in a growly, deep voice.

Legolas recoiled again. He kept forgetting that he wasn't in his own body. "Yes, it's me. Feel free to prove it if you like."

"I do not need to." Mithrandir replied, his smile returning. He sat on the edge of the bed and scratched his beard. "Your father told me everything."

"I see." The Prince said. "So…why have you come?"

The wizard chuckled. "Well, naturally I was thrilled when I heard you were to be married, and so I came quickly. Not quickly enough, I'm afraid…"

The old man pulled out a pipe from between his robes and began to chew on the tip. He nodded towards the two bodies behind Legolas. "So which one of them is Mithrendol?"

Legolas frowned. "The one in my body. He actually managed to steal it from me." The Prince laid back down completely, feeling ashamed.

"He was a formidable foe." The wizard mused. "But what I don't understand is how he got here? You did kill him, did you not?"

Legolas blinked. "Actually, Cefielle did. She slayed him with a sword." He swallowed. "But that doesn't explain exactly how he came to be here."

"I suspect the Nine have something to do with this." Gandalf said.

"The Nine? The Ringwraiths?" Legolas asked. "But did they not die along with Sauron after the great war?"

The wizard shook his head. "I cannot be sure of that, Legolas, I cannot be sure. But something brought Mithrendol's spirit here, and specifically to hurt you."

"It worked." Legolas huffed as he placed a hand on his injured shoulder. He heard the old man chuckle.

"In any case, Legolas, you have prevailed again." Gandalf concluded. "You've saved yet another kingdom."

Legolas smiled but was just about to disagree when there was a creak from the doors of the room. Both the elf and the wizard looked up to see Cefielle peeking out from behind the wooden door.

"I'm sorry, but I had to come in." She said softly, looking with surprise and recognition upon the wizard. She didn't move from her spot.

Legolas glanced at her worriedly and sat up slowly. "Come in, Lady Cefielle."

Cefielle obeyed but felt yet another stab of pain pierce her heart at her formal calling. Did Legolas want to distance himself from her that much? It caused her very soul to burn with sorrow. She tried very hard not to start to cry again.

She stepped forward towards the two men. "I'm sorry to interrupt anything, but I found this, and I think it could help you."

Gandalf watched as the girl offered her hand. In her fingers she very carefully held a piece of glass. The wizard stretched out his wrinkled palm and took it from her.

"I found it in the garden, Sir Gandalf. I remembered something." Cefielle explained when the two looked to her again, confused. "The day you returned, Legolas, Andavar followed me into the garden. We sat on a bench and spoke for a while, and then this…thing fell out of the sky and landed between us."

"A bottle?" Legolas asked, staring intently at the piece of glass.

"I think so." Cefielle replied. "There was some strange sort of liquid inside it."

Legolas's head shot up. "Liquid?"

The girl nodded shyly. "It was purple in color…and it glowed."

The Prince's eyes widened considerably, and he suddenly cried out. "That's it!"

Gandalf turned and looked at the elf in the bed with question, his furry eyebrows knitted together in a baffled expression.

"That's it!" The excited elf offered helpfully. "I have it!"

"What are you talking about, boy?" The wizard asked.

Legolas fought to get the words out of his mouth in a practical order. "Mithrendol's body died back at Nimeryn, but his soul must have been captured in a vial! If what you said about the Nazgul was true, Gandalf, then it must have been one of them that sent him here! Doesn't that make sense?"

"But that's not it!" Interrupted Cefielle, her high voice catching the attention of the Prince and the old man. "I haven't finished."

Legolas frowned. "Oh…I beg your pardon. Please continue, Cefielle."

The girl did just that. "Well, the liquid spilled out of the vial after it fell between Andavar and I. Lord Andavar was curious and touched it, but after he did it sank into his skin and then he began to act out of the ordinary. I left soon after that."

"I see…" Gandalf mused. "I believe I understand now."

Legolas nodded. "Mithrendol entered Andavar's body. Then he exchanged bodies with Halirod in the armory and attempted to kill him afterward. From there he stole my own body and had me imprisoned."

The wizard smiled at the elf Prince. "That is quite the complicated theory, Legolas, but it makes sense."

Cefielle shifted uncomfortably. "If I may…" She began. "I just want to know…if Celidur entered Andavar's body in the garden, then what has become is Andavar's soul?"

Legolas lowered his eyes. His friend's soul…he didn't know. What could have happened if Andavar's soul didn't have another body to become one with? He looked up at the wizard and was not surprised to see a disturbed frown on the old man's face.

"I'm afraid Andavar's situation is one we cannot help." Gandalf said. "Without another body to enter, I believe that his soul was expelled…and that it drifted up to heaven."

Legolas was taken aback by the wizard's hypothesis. "No. Andavar can't be gone. He can't!"

Gandalf nodded grimly. "I'm afraid he is, Legolas. I am sorry."

Cefielle was also surprised, and then immediately ashamed and embarrassed. "Legolas…I'm sorry. I've made you greive…I should not have brought this ill news to you." She began, but Legolas raised a hand to stop her from making anymore excuses.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Cefielle." Legolas said in a princely manner. "I'm glad you brought these tidings to my attention. It is alright."

Cefielle stomped her foot stubbornly. She felt the tears welling up under her eyes and closed them quickly. "No, it's not." She whispered.

Blinking, the shattered girl finally looked up. "May I be excused, my Lord…please?"

Legolas swallowed. He wanted to say something to make Cefielle feel less guilty, less worthless. It was obvious that she was struggling to control her emotions around him. His hesitation to answer her request made Cefielle's shoulders begin to shake, and more tears escaped from her eyes.

"You may go, Cefielle." He said, disappointed in himself for not having the courage to say something more.

_Then again, what could I say?_ The Prince thought. _Nothing I say will make her happy again._

The maiden turned and ran as soon as permission was given, and the wizard watched her leave with a soft, sorrowful frown. He looked to Legolas. The elf gave him a frustrated look in reply.

"I didn't ask for her to suffer so." He excused. "But I don't love her."

The wizard sighed and placed a hand on Legola's uninjured shoulder. "Indeed, Legolas. I think it is time for me to leave you now. You still have much healing to do. You should rest."

Legolas frowned again in protest but the old man gave him a look. The Prince crossed his arms and flopped down against the pillows once more. "Fine. Alright, I'll sleep." He muttered.

Gandalf chewed on the end of his pipe some more. "I will speak with your father a bit more. When you are feeling well, I believe I could find a way to return you to your…your normal state."

Legolas blinked in shock. "Really?"

"Yes." The wizard got up and slowly walked towards the door. "Sleep well."

Legolas smiled and closed his eyes. _Yes, right. Sleep._

The elf turned his head and looked over at his still form in the bed next to him. Mithrendol was still unconscious, and would remain so until Nainel ceased feeding him a sleeping potion. He was not a threat to Legolas now.

With a sigh, Legolas shifted. He rolled over so he wasn't leaning on his wounded shoulder, and his eyes fluttered shut. After only a few minutes, the Prince was fast asleep.

llllllllllllll Personal thing llllllllllllllllll!

Ooooh…sorry for the total abandonment of this story guys! I just…alright I got lazy. I didn't know how to end it and I didn't feel like figuring out how. But I know now! There will be one or two more chapters after this one, and then it will be the end! I don't think there will be another sequel. Once again, soo sorry for making you wait. I will punish myself.

I LOVE YOU GUYS!! REVIEW AND YOU GET LOTS OF CHRISTMAS COOKIES!!


End file.
